langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Il nome della rosa/Quarto giorno
QUARTO GIORNO. Laudi. Dove Guglielmo e Severino esaminano il cadavere di Berengario, scoprono che ha la lingua nera, cosa singolare per un annegato. Poi discutono di veleni dolorosissimi e di un furto remoto. Non mi attarder• a dire di come informammo l'Abate, di come tutta l'abbazia si risvegli• prima dell'ora canonica, delle grida di orrore, dello spavento e del dolore che si vedevano sul viso di ciascuno, di come la notizia si propag• a tutto il popolo del pianoro, coi servi che si segnavano e pronunciavano scongiuri. Non so se quella mattina si svolse il primo ufficio secondo le regole, e chi vi prese parte. Io seguii Guglielmo e Severino che fecero avvolgere il corpo di Berengario e ordinarono di distenderlo su un tavolo nell'ospedale. Allontanatisi l'Abate e gli altri monaci, l'erborista e il mio maestro osservarono a lungo il cadavere, con la freddezza degli uomini di medicina. "E' morto annegato," disse Severino. "non vi Š dubbio. Il viso Š gonfio, il ventre Š teso..." "Ma non Š stato annegato da altri," osserv• Guglielmo, "altrimenti si sarebbe ribellato alla violenza dell'omicida, e avremmo trovato tracce d'acqua sparsa intorno alla vasca. E invece tutto era ordinato e pulito, come se Berengario avesse scaldato l'acqua, riempito il bagno e vi si fosse adagiato di propria volont…." "Questo non mi stupisce," disse Severino. "Berengario soffriva di convulsioni, e io stesso gli avevo detto pi— volte che i bagni tiepidi servono a calmare l'eccitazione del corpo e dello spirito. Varie volte mi aveva chiesto licenza di accedere ai balnea. Cos potrebbe avere fatto questa notte..." "L'altra notte," osserv• Guglielmo, "perch‚ questo corpo lo vedi Š restato nell'acqua almeno un giorno... "E' possibile che sia stato l'altra notte," convenne Severino. Guglielmo lo mise parzialmente al corrente degli avvenimenti della notte prima. Non gli disse che eravamo stati furtivamente nello scriptorium ma, celandogli varie circostanze, gli disse che avevamo inseguito una figura misteriosa che ci aveva sottratto un libro. Severino cap che Guglielmo gli diceva solo una parte della verit…, ma non fece altre domande. Osserv• che l'agitazione di Berengario, se era lui il ladro misterioso, poteva averlo indotto a cercare la tranquillit… in un bagno ristoratore. Berengario, osserv•, era di natura molto sensibile, talora una contrariet… o un'emozione gli provocavano tremori, sudori freddi, sbarrava gli occhi e cadeva per terra sputando una bava biancastra. "In ogni caso," disse Guglielmo, "prima di venire qui Š stato da qualche altra parte, perch‚ non ho visto nei balnea il libro che ha rubato." "S ," confermai con una certa fierezza, "ho sollevato la sua veste che giaceva accanto alla vasca, e non ho trovato tracce di alcun oggetto voluminoso." "Bravo," mi sorrise Guglielmo. "Dunque Š stato da qualche altra parte, poi ammettiamo pure che per calmare la propria agitazione, e forse per sottrarsi alle nostre ricerche, si sia infilato nei balnea e si sia immerso nell'acqua. Severino, ritieni che il male di cui soffriva fosse sufficiente a fargli perdere i sensi e a farlo annegare?" "Potrebbe essere," osserv• dubbioso Severino. "D'altra parte se tutto Š accaduto due notti fa, avrebbe potuto esserci dell'acqua intorno alla vasca, che poi Š asciugata. Cos non possiamo escludere che sia stato annegato a viva forza." "No," disse Guglielmo. "Hai mai visto un assassinato che, prima di farsi annegare, si toglie gli abiti?" Severino scosse la testa, come se quell'argomento non avesse pi— gran valore. Da qualche istante stava esaminando le mani del cadavere: "Ecco una cosa curiosa..." disse. "Quale?" "L'altro giorno ho osservato le mani di Venanzio, quando il corpo Š stato ripulito dal sangue, e ho notato un particolare a cui non avevo dato molta importanza. I polpastrelli di due dita della mano destra di Venanzio erano scuri, come anneriti da una sostanza bruna. Esattamente, vedi?, come ora i polpastrelli di due dita di Berengario. Anzi, qui abbiamo anche qualche traccia sul terzo dito. Allora avevo pensato che Venanzio avesse toccato degli inchiostri nello scriptorium... "Molto interessante," osserv• Guglielmo pensieroso, avvicinando gli occhi alle dita di Berengario. L'alba stava sorgendo, la luce all'interno era ancora fioca, il mio maestro soffriva evidentemente della mancanza delle sue lenti. "Molto interessante," ripet‚. "L'indice e il pollice sono scuri sui polpastrelli, il medio solo sulla parte interna, e debolmente. Ma ci sono tracce pi— deboli anche sulla mano sinistra, almeno sull'indice e sul pollice." "Se fosse solo la mano destra, sarebbero le dita di chi afferra qualcosa di piccolo, o di lungo e sottile..." "Come uno stilo. O un cibo. O un insetto. O un serpente. O un ostensorio. O un bastone. Troppe cose. Ma se ci sono segni anche sull'altra mano potrebbe essere anche una coppa, la destra la tiene salda e la sinistra collabora con minor forza..." Severino ora sfregava leggermente le dita del morto, ma il colore bruno non scompariva. Notai che si era messo un paio di guanti. che probabilmente usava quando maneggiava sostanze velenose. Annusava, ma senza trarne alcuna sensazione. "Potrei citarti molte sostanze vegetali (e anche minerali) che provocano tracce di questo tipo. Alcune letali, altre no. I miniatori hanno talora le dita sporche di polvere d'oro..." "Adelmo faceva il miniatore," disse Guglielmo. "Immagino che di fronte al suo corpo sfracellato tu non abbia pensato a esaminargli le dita. Ma costoro potrebbero aver toccato qualcosa che era appartenuto ad Adelmo." "Proprio non so," disse Severino. "Due morti, entrambi con le dita nere. Cosa ne deduci?" "Non ne deduco nulla: nihil sequitur geminis ex particularibus unquam. Bisognerebbe ricondurre entrambi i casi a una regola. Per esempio: esiste una sostanza che annerisce le dita di chi la tocca..." Terminai trionfante il sillogismo: "... Venanzio e Berengario hanno le dita annerite, ergo hanno toccato questa sostanza!" "Bravo Adso," disse Guglielmo, "peccato che il tuo sillogismo non sia valido, perch‚ aut semel aut iterum medium generaliter esto, e in questo sillogismo il termine medio non appare mai come generale. Segno che abbiamo scelto male la premessa maggiore. Non dovevo dire: tutti coloro che toccano una certa sostanza hanno le dita nere, perch‚ potrebbero esserci anche persone con le dita nere e che non han toccato la sostanza. Dovevo dire: tutti coloro e solo tutti coloro che han le dita nere hanno certamente toccato una data sostanza. Venanzio e Berengario, eccetera. Col che avremmo un Darii, un ottimo terzo sillogismo di prima figura." "Allora abbiamo la risposta!" dissi tutto contento. "AhimŠ Adso, come ti fidi dei sillogismi! Abbiamo solo e di nuovo la domanda. CioŠ abbiamo fatto l'ipotesi che Venanzio e Berengario abbiano toccato la stessa cosa, ipotesi senz'altro ragionevole. Ma una volta che abbiamo immaginato una sostanza che, sola tra tutte, provoca questo risultato (il che Š ancora da appurare) non sappiamo quale sia e dove coloro l'abbian trovata, e perch‚ l'abbian toccata. E bada bene, non sappiamo neppure se Š poi la sostanza che han toccato, quella che li ha condotti a morte. Immagina che un folle volesse uccidere tutti coloro che toccano della polvere d'oro. Diremmo che Š la polvere d'oro che uccide?" Rimasi turbato. Avevo sempre creduto che la logica fosse un'arma universale, e mi accorgevo ora di come la sua validit… dipendesse dal modo in cui la si usava. D'altra parte, frequentando il mio maestro mi ero reso conto, e sempre pi— me ne resi conto nei giorni che seguirono, che la logica poteva servire a molto a condizione di entrarci dentro e poi di uscirne. Severino, che certo non era un buon logico, frattanto rifletteva secondo la propria esperienza: "L'universo dei veleni Š vario come vari sono i misteri della natura," disse. Indic• una serie di vasi e ampolle che gi… una volta avevamo ammirato, disposti in bell'ordine negli scaffali lungo i muri, insieme a molti volumi. "Come ti ho gi… detto, molte di queste erbe, dovutamente composte e dosate, potrebbero dar luogo a bevande e a unguenti mortali. Ecco laggi—, datura stramonium, belladonna, cicuta: possono dare la sonnolenza, l'eccitazione, o entrambe; somministrate con cautela sono ottimi medicamenti, in dosi eccessive portano alla morte." "Ma nessuna di queste sostanze lascerebbe segni sulle dita?" "Nessuna, credo. Poi ci sono sostanze che diventano pericolose solo se ingerite e altre che agiscono invece sulla pelle. L'elleboro bianco pu• provocare vomiti in chi l'afferra per strapparlo dalla terra. Il dittamo e la frassinella, quando sono in fiore provocano ebbrezza nei giardinieri che le toccano, come se avessero bevuto del vino. L'elleboro nero, al solo toccarlo, provoca la diarrea. Altre piante danno palpitazioni di cuore, altre alla testa, altre ancora tolgono la voce. Invece il veleno della vipera, applicato alla pelle senza penetrare nel sangue, produce solo una leggera irritazione... Ma una volta mi fu mostrato un composto che, applicato alla parte interna delle cosce di un cane, vicino ai genitali, porta l'animale a morire in breve tempo tra convulsioni atroci, con le membra che piano piano si irrigidiscono..." "Sai molte cose sui veleni," osserv• Guglielmo con un tono di voce che pareva ammirato. Severino lo fiss• e ne sostenne lo sguardo per qualche istante: "So quello che un medico, un erborista, un cultore di scienze dell'umana salute deve sapere." Guglielmo rest• a lungo sovrappensiero. Poi preg• Severino di aprire la bocca del cadavere, e di osservarne la lingua. Severino, incuriosito, us• una spatola sottile, uno degli strumenti della sua arte medica, ed esegu . Ebbe un grido di stupore: "La lingua Š nera!" "E' cos allora," mormor• Guglielmo. "Ha afferrato qualcosa con le dita e lo ha ingerito... Questo elimina i veleni che hai citato prima, che uccidono penetrando attraverso la pelle. Ma non rende pi— facili le nostre induzioni. Perch‚ ora dobbiamo pensare, per lui e per Venanzio, a un gesto volontario, non casuale, non dovuto a distrazione o a imprudenza, n‚ indotto con la violenza. Hanno afferrato qualcosa e lo hanno introdotto in bocca, sapendo cosa facevano... "Un cibo? Una bevanda?" "Forse. O forse... che so? uno strumento musicale come un flauto..." "Assurdo," disse Severino. "Certo che Š assurdo. Ma non dobbiamo trascurare nessuna ipotesi, per straordinaria che sia. Ma ora cerchiamo di risalire alla materia venefica. Se qualcuno che conosca i veleni quanto te si fosse introdotto qui e avesse usato alcune di queste tue erbe, avrebbe potuto comporre un unguento mortale capace di produrre quei segni sulle dita e sulla lingua? Capace di essere posto in un cibo, in una bevanda, su un cucchiaio, su qualcosa che si mette in bocca?" "S ," ammise Severino, "ma chi? E poi, anche ammessa questa ipotesi, come sarebbe stato propinato il veleno ai nostri due poveri confratelli?" Francamente anch'io non riuscivo a immaginarmi Venanzio o Berengario che si lasciavano avvicinare da qualcuno che porgeva loro una sostanza misteriosa convincendoli a mangiarla o a berla. Ma Guglielmo non parve turbato da questa stranezza. "A questo penseremo dopo," disse, "perch‚ ora vorrei che tu cercassi di ricordare qualche fatto che forse non ti Š ancora ritornato alla mente, non so, qualcuno che ti abbia fatto domande sulle tue erbe, qualcuno che entri con facilit… nell'ospedale..." "Un momento," disse Severino, "molto tempo fa, parlo di anni, conservavo in uno di quegli scaffali una sostanza molto potente, che mi era stata data da un confratello che aveva viaggiato in paesi lontani. Non sapeva dirmi di cosa fosse fatta, certo di erbe, e non tutte note. Era, all'apparenza, vischiosa e giallastra, ma mi fu consigliato di non toccarla, perch‚ se fosse venuta anche solo in contatto con le mie labbra mi avrebbe ucciso in breve tempo. Il confratello mi disse che, ingerita anche in dosi minime, provocava nel volgere di mezz'ora un senso di grande spossatezza, poi una lenta paralisi di tutte le membra, e infine la morte. Non voleva portarla con s‚ e me ne fece dono. La tenni a lungo, perch‚ mi proponevo di esaminarla in qualche modo. Poi un giorno venne sul pianoro una grande bufera. Uno dei miei aiutanti, un novizio, aveva lasciata aperta la porta dell'ospedale, e l'uragano aveva sconvolto tutta la stanza in cui ora siamo. Ampolle rotte, liquidi sparsi sul pavimento, erbe e polveri disperse. Lavorai un giorno a rimettere in ordine le mie cose, e mi feci aiutare solo per spazzare via i cocci e le erbe ormai irrecuperabili. Alla fine mi accorsi che mancava proprio l'ampolla di cui ti parlavo. Dapprima mi preoccupai, poi mi convinsi che si era infranta e confusa con altri detriti. Feci lavare bene il pavimento dell'ospedale, e gli scaffali..." "E avevi visto l'ampolla poche ore prima dell'uragano?" "S ... O meglio, no, ora che ci penso. Stava dietro una fila di vasi, ben nascosta, e non la controllavo ogni giorno.. " "Quindi, per quanto ne sai, avrebbe potuto esserti sottratta anche molto tempo prima dell'uragano, senza che tu lo sapessi?" "Ora che mi ci fai riflettere, s , indubbiamente." "E quel tuo novizio potrebbe averla sottratta e. poi potrebbe aver colto il destro dell'uragano per lasciare di proposito la porta aperta e mettere confusione tra le tue cose." Severino apparve molto eccitato: "Certo, s . Non solo, ma ricordando quanto avvenne, mi stupii molto che l'uragano, per quanto violento, avesse rovesciato tante cose. Potrei benissimo dire che qualcuno ha approfittato dell'uragano per sconvolgere la stanza e produrre pi— danni di quanto il vento non avesse potuto fare!" "Chi era il novizio?" "Si chiamava Agostino. Ma Š morto l'anno scorso, cadendo da una impalcatura mentre con altri monaci e famigli ripuliva le sculture della facciata della chiesa. E poi, a ben pensarci, lui aveva giurato e spergiurato di non aver lasciata aperta la porta prima dell'uragano. Fui io, infuriato, che lo ritenni responsabile dell'incidente. Forse era davvero innocente. "E cos abbiamo una terza persona, magari ben pi— esperta di un novizio, che era a conoscenza del tuo veleno. A chi ne avevi parlato?" "Questo proprio non lo ricordo. All'Abate, certo, chiedendogli il permesso di trattenere una sostanza cos pericolosa. E a qualcun altro forse proprio in biblioteca, perch‚ cercavo degli erbari che mi potessero rivelare qualcosa." "Ma non mi hai detto che trattieni presso di te i libri pi— utili alla tua arte?" "S , e molti," disse indicando in un angolo della stanza alcuni scaffali carichi di decine di volumi. "Ma allora cercavo certi libri che non potrei trattenere e che anzi Malachia era restio a farmi vedere tanto che dovetti chiederne l'autorizzazione all'Abate." La sua voce si abbass• e quasi ebbe ritegno a farsi udire da me. "Sai, in un luogo ignoto della biblioteca si conservano anche opere di negromanzia, di mag a nera, ricette di filtri diabolici. Potei consultare alcune di queste opere, per dovere di conoscenza, e speravo di trovare una descrizione di quel veleno e delle sue funzioni. Invano." "Quindi ne hai parlato a Malachia." "Certo, senz'altro a lui, e forse anche allo stesso Berengario che lo assisteva. Ma non trarre conclusioni affrettate: non ricordo, forse mentre parlavo erano presenti altri monaci, sai, talora lo scriptorium Š abbastanza affollato... "Non sto sospettando di nessuno. Cerco solo di capire cosa pu• essere accaduto. In ogni caso mi dici che il fatto avvenne qualche anno fa, ed Š curioso che qualcuno abbia sottratto con tanto anticipo un veleno che avrebbe poi usato tanto tempo dopo. Sarebbe indizio di una volont… maligna che ha covato a lungo nell'ombra un proposito omicida." Severino si segn• con una espressione di orrore sul volto. "Dio ci perdoni tutti!" disse. Non c'erano altri commenti da fare. Ricoprimmo il corpo di Berengario, che avrebbe dovuto essere preparato per le esequie. Prima. Dove Guglielmo induce prima Salvatore e poi il cellario a confessare il loro passato, Severino ritrova le lenti rubate, Nicola porta quelle nuove e Guglielmo con sei occhi va a decifrare il manoscritto di Venanzio. Stavamo uscendo quando entr• Malachia. Parve contrariato dalla nostra presenza, e accenn• a ritirarsi. Dall'interno Severino lo vide e disse: "Mi cercavi? E' per..." S'interruppe, guardandoci. Malachia gli fece un cenno, impercettibile, come per dire: "Parliamone dopo..." Noi stavamo uscendo, lui stava entrando, ci trovammo tutti e tre nel vano della porta. Malachia disse, in modo piuttosto ridondante: "Cercavo il fratello erborista... Ho... ho male al capo." "Deve essere l'aria chiusa della biblioteca," gli disse Guglielmo con tono di premurosa comprensione. "Dovreste fare dei suffumigi." Malachia mosse le labbra come se volesse ancora parlare, poi rinunzi•, abbass• il capo ed entr•, mentre noi ci allontanavamo. "Cosa va a fare da Severino?" domandai. "Adso," mi disse con impazienza il maestro, "impara a ragionare con la tua testa." Poi cambi• discorso: "Dobbiamo interrogare alcune persone, ora. Almeno," aggiunse mentre con lo sguardo esplorava il pianoro, "sino a che sono ancora vive. A proposito: d'ora in poi facciamo attenzione a ci• che mangiamo e beviamo. Prendi sempre i tuoi cibi dal piatto comune, e le tue bevande dalla brocca a cui abbiano gi… attinto gli altri. Dopo Berengario siamo coloro che sanno pi— cose. Oltre, naturalmente, all'assassino." "Ma chi volete interrogare ora?" "Adso," disse Guglielmo, "avrai osservato che qui le cose pi— interessanti avvengono di notte. Di notte si muore, di notte si gira per lo scriptorium, di notte si introducono donne nella cinta... Abbiamo un'abbazia diurna e un'abbazia notturna, e quella notturna pare sciaguratamente pi— interessante di quella diurna. Pertanto, ogni persona che si aggiri di notte ci interessa, compreso per esempio l'uomo che hai visto ieri sera con la fanciulla. Magari la storia della fanciulla non ha nulla a che vedere con quella dei veleni, e magari s . In ogni caso ho delle idee sull'uomo di ieri sera, che deve essere persona che sa anche altre cose sulla vita notturna di questo santo luogo. E, lupo nella favola, eccolo per l'appunto che sta passando laggi—." Mi addit• Salvatore, il quale ci aveva visto a sua volta. Notai una lieve esitazione nel suo passo come se, desiderando evitarci, si fosse arrestato per invertire il cammino. Fu un attimo. Evidentemente si era reso conto che non poteva sottrarsi all'incontro, e riprese la sua marcia. Si rivolse a noi con un vasto sorriso e un "benedicite" alquanto untuoso. Il mio maestro quasi non lo lasci• finire e gli parl• in tono brusco. "Sai che domani arriva qui l'inquisizione?" gli domand•. Salvatore non ne parve contento. Con un filo di voce chiese: "E mi?" "E tu farai bene a dire la verit… a me, che sono amico tuo, e sono frate minore come tu sei stato, piuttosto che dirla domani a quelli, che conosci benissimo." Assalito cos bruscamente, Salvatore parve abbandonare ogni resistenza. Guard• con aria sottomessa Guglielmo come per fargli capire che era pronto a dirgli quel che gli avesse chiesto. "Questa notte c'era in cucina una donna. Chi era con lei?" "Oh, femena che vendese como mercandia, no po' unca bon essere, n aver cortesia, recit• Salvatore. "Non voglio sapere se era una brava ragazza. Voglio sapere chi c'era con lei!" "Deu, quanto son le femene de malveci scaltride! Pensano d e note como l'omo schernisca..." Guglielmo lo afferr• bruscamente per il petto: "Chi c'era con lei, tu o il cellario?" Salvatore cap che non poteva mentire pi— a lungo. Cominci• a raccontare una strana storia, dalla quale faticosamente apprendemmo che lui, per compiacere il cellario, gli procacciava ragazze al villaggio, facendole entrare nottetempo nella cinta per vie che non ci volle dire. Ma spergiur• che agiva per puro buon cuore, lasciando trasparire un comico rammarico per il fatto che non trovava modo di trarne anche il suo piacere, in modo che la ragazza, dopo aver accontentato il cellario, desse qualcosa anche a lui. Disse tutto questo con viscidi e lubrichi sorrisi, e ammicchii, come a lasciar intendere che parlava a uomini fatti di carne, adusi alle stesse pratiche. E mi guardava di sottecchi, n‚ io potevo rintuzzarlo come avrei voluto, perch‚ mi sentivo legato a lui da un segreto comune, suo complice e compagno di peccato. Guglielmo decise a quel punto di tentare il tutto per tutto. Gli chiese di colpo: "Hai conosciuto Remigio prima o dopo essere stato con Dolcino?" Salvatore gli si inginocchi• ai piedi pregandolo tra le lacrime di non volerlo perdere e di salvarlo dall'inquisizione, Guglielmo gli giur• solennemente di non dire a nessuno quanto avrebbe saputo, e Salvatore non esit• a consegnare il cellario alla nostra merc‚. Si erano conosciuti alla Parete Calva, entrambi della banda di Dolcino, col cellario era fuggito ed entrato nel convento di Casale, con lui si era trasferito tra i cluniacensi. Biascicava implorazioni di perdono, ed era chiaro che da lui non si sarebbe potuto sapere di pi—. Guglielmo decise che valeva la pena di prendere di sorpresa Remigio, e lasci• Salvatore, che corse a rifugiarsi in chiesa. Il cellario era dalla parte opposta dell'abbazia, davanti ai granai, e stava contrattando con alcuni villici della valle. Ci guard• con apprensione, e cerc• di mostrarsi molto indaffarato, ma Guglielmo insistette per parlare con lui. Sino ad allora avevamo avuto con quell'uomo pochi contatti; lui era stato cortese con noi, noi con lui. Quella mattina Guglielmo gli si rivolse come avrebbe fatto con un confratello del suo ordine. Il cellario parve imbarazzato di quella confidenza e rispose da principio con molta prudenza. "Per le ragioni del tuo ufficio tu sei evidentemente costretto ad aggirarti per l'abbazia anche quando gli altri dormono, immagino," disse Guglielmo. "Dipende," rispose Remigio, "talora vi sono piccole faccende da sbrigare e vi debbo dedicare qualche ora di sonno." "Non ti Š accaduto nulla, in questi casi, che possa indicarci chi si aggirasse, senza avere le tue giustificazioni, tra la cucina e la biblioteca?" "Se avessi visto qualcosa l'avrei detto all'Abate." "Giusto," convenne Guglielmo, e cambi• bruscamente discorso: "Il villaggio a valle non Š molto ricco, vero?" "S e no," rispose Remigio, "vi abitano dei prebendari che dipendono dall'abbazia e costoro condividono la nostra ricchezza, nelle annate grasse. Per esempio il giorno di San Giovanni hanno ricevuto dodici moggi di malto, un cavallo, sette buoi, un toro, quattro giovenche, cinque vitelli, venti pecore, quindici maiali, cinquanta polli e diciassette alveari. E poi venti maiali affumicati, ventisette forme di strutto, mezza misura di miele, tre misure di sapone, una rete da pesca..." "Ho capito, ho capito," interruppe Guglielmo, "ma ammetterai che questo non mi dice ancora quale sia la situazione del villaggio, quali tra gli abitanti siano prebendari dell'abbazia, e quanta terra abbia da coltivare in proprio chi non Š prebendario..." "Oh, per questo," disse Remigio, "una famiglia normale laggi— possiede anche cinquanta tavole di terreno." "Quanto Š una tavola?" "Naturalmente, quattro trabucchi quadri." "Trabucchi quadri? Quanto sono?" "Trentasei piedi quadri a trabucco. O se vuoi, ottocento trabucchi lineari fanno un miglio piemontese. E calcola che una famiglia nelle terre verso mezzanotte pu• coltivare olivi per almeno mezzo sacco di olio." "Mezzo sacco?" "S , un sacco fa cinque emine, e una emina fa otto coppe." "Ho capito," disse scoraggiato il mio maestro. "Ogni paese ha le sue misure. Voi per esempio il vino lo misurate a boccali?" "O a rubbie. Sei rubbie, una brenta e otto brente un boccale. Se vuoi, un rubbo Š di sei pinte da due boccali." "Credo di aver le idee chiare," disse Guglielmo rassegnato. "Desideri sapere altro?" chiese Remigio, con un tono che mi parve di sfida. "S ! Ti domandavo su come vivano a valle, perch‚ meditavo oggi in biblioteca sulle prediche alle donne di Umberto da Romans, e in particolare su quel capitolo "Ad mulieres pauperes in villulis". Dove dice che esse pi— di altre sono tentate ai peccati della carne, a causa della loro miseria, e saggiamente dice che esse peccant enim mortaliter, cum peccant cum quocumque laico, mortalius vero quando cum Clerico in sacris ordinibus constituto, maxime vero quando cum Religioso mundo mortuo. Tu sai meglio di me che anche in luoghi santi come le abbazie le tentazioni del demone meridiano non mancano mai. Mi chiedevo se nei tuoi contatti con la gente del villaggio fossi venuto ad apprendere che alcuni monaci, Dio non volesse, abbiano indotto alcune fanciulle in fornicazione. Bench‚ il mio maestro dicesse queste cose con tono quasi distratto, il mio lettore avr… capito come quelle parole turbassero il povero cellario. Non so dire se impallid , ma dir• che tanto mi attendevo che impallidisse che lo vidi impallidire. "Mi chiedi cose che, se le sapessi, avrei gi… detto all'Abate," rispose umilmente. "In ogni caso se, come immagino, queste notizie servono alla tua indagine, non ti tacer• nulla di quanto possa apprendere. Anzi, ora che mi fai pensare, a proposito della tua prima domanda... La notte in cui mor il povero Adelmo, io circolavo per la corte... sai, una storia di galline... voci che avevo raccolto su un qualche maniscalco che nottetempo andava a rubacchiare nel pollaio... Ecco, quella notte mi accadde di vedere da lontano, non potrei giurare Berengario che rientrava al dormitorio costeggiando il coro, come se provenisse dall'Edificio... Non me ne stupii, perch‚ tra i monaci si mormorava da tempo su Berengario, forse l'hai saputo.. " "No, dimmi." "Bene, come dire? Berengario era sospettato di nutrire passioni che... non si convengono a un monaco..." "Vuoi forse suggerirmi che aveva rapporti con ragazze del villaggio, come ti stavo domandando?" Il cellario toss imbarazzato, ed ebbe un sorriso piuttosto laido: "Oh no... passioni ancora pi— sconvenienti..." "Perch‚ un monaco che si diletti carnalmente con fanciulle del villaggio esercita invece passioni in qualche modo convenienti?" "Non ho detto questo, ma tu mi insegni che c'Š una gerarchia nella depravazione come c'Š nella virt—. La carne pu• essere tentata secondo natura e... contro natura. "Tu mi stai dicendo che Berengario era mosso da desideri carnali per uomini del suo sesso?" "Io dico che cos si mormorava di lui... Ti comunicavo queste cose come, prova della mia sincerit… e della mia buona volont…..." "E io ti ringrazio. E convengo con te che il peccato di sodomia Š ben peggiore di altre forme di lussuria, sulle quali francamente non sono portato a investigare... "Miserie, miserie, quand'anche si verificassero," disse con filosofia il cellario. "Miserie, Remigio. Siamo tutti peccatori. Non cercherei mai la pagliuzza nell'occhio del fratello, tanto temo di avere una gran trave nel mio. Ma ti sar• grato per tutte le travi di cui mi vorrai parlare in futuro. Cos ci intratterremo su grandi e robusti tronchi di legno e lasceremo che le pagliuzze volteggino nell'aria. Quanto dicevi che Š un trabucco?" "Trentasei piedi quadri. Ma non affannarti. Quando vorrai sapere qualcosa di preciso verrai da me. Fai conto di avere in me un amico fedele." "Tale io ti considero," disse Guglielmo con calore. "Ubertino mi ha detto che un tempo appartenevi al mio stesso ordine. Non tradirei mai un antico confratello, specie in questi giorni in cui si sta attendendo l'arrivo di una legazione pontificia condotta da un grande inquisitore, famoso per aver bruciato tanti dolciniani. Dicevi che un trabucco fa trentasei piedi quadri?" Il cellario non era uno sciocco. Decise che non valeva pi— la pena di giocare al gatto e al topo, tanto pi— che si accorgeva di essere il topo. "Frate Guglielmo," disse, "vedo che tu sai molte pi— cose di quanto io non immaginassi. Non tradirmi, e io non ti tradir•. E' vero, sono un povero uomo carnale, e cedo alle lusinghe della carne. Salvatore mi ha detto che tu o il tuo novizio ieri sera li avete sorpresi in cucina. Tu hai viaggiato molto, Guglielmo, sai che neppure i cardinali di Avignone sono modelli di virt—. So che non Š per questi piccoli e miserabili peccati che stai interrogandomi. Ma capisco anche che hai appreso qualcosa sulla mia storia di un tempo. Ho avuto una vita bizzarra, come accadde a molti di noi minoriti. Anni fa ho creduto nell'ideale di povert…, ho abbandonato la comunit… per darmi a vita randagia. Ho creduto alla predicazione di Dolcino, come molti altri come me. Non sono un uomo colto, ho ricevuto gli ordini ma so appena dir messa. So poco di teologia. E forse non riesco neppure ad affezionarmi alle idee. Vedi, un tempo ho tentato di ribellarmi ai signori, ora li servo e per il signore di queste terre comando a quelli come me. O ribellarsi o tradire, Š data poca scelta a noi semplici." "Talora i semplici capiscono le cose meglio dei dotti," disse Guglielmo. "Forse," rispose il cellario con una alzata di spalle. "Ma non so neppure perch‚ ho fatto quello che ho fatto, allora. Vedi, per Salvatore era comprensibile, veniva dai servi della gleba, da una infanzia di carestie e di malattie... Dolcino rappresentava la ribellione, e la distruzione dei signori. Per me Š stato diverso, ero di famiglia cittadina, non sfuggivo alla fame. E' stata... non so come dire, una festa dei folli, un bel carnevale... Sui monti con Dolcino, prima che fossimo ridotti a mangiare la carne dei nostri compagni morti in battaglia, prima che ne morissero tanti di stenti che non si poteva mangiarli tutti, e si gettavano in pasto agli uccelli e alle fiere sulle pendici del Rebello... o forse anche in questi momenti... respiravamo un'aria... posso dire di libert…? Non sapevo prima cosa fosse la libert…, i predicatori ci dicevano: 'La verit… vi far… liberi.' Ci sentivamo liberi, pensavamo che fosse la verit…. Pensavamo che tutto quello che facevamo fosse giusto..." "E laggi— avete preso... a unirvi liberamente con una donna?" chiesi, e non so neppure perch‚, ma mi ossessionavano dalla notte innanzi le parole di Ubertino, e quello che avevo letto nello scriptorium, e gli stessi casi che mi erano accaduti. Guglielmo mi guard• incuriosito. probabilmente non si attendeva che fossi cos ardimentoso, e impudente. Il cellario mi fiss• come se fossi uno strano animale. "Sul Rebello," disse, "c'era gente che per tutta l'infanzia avevan dormito, in dieci e pi—, in pochi cubiti di stanza, fratelli e sorelle, padri e figlie. Cosa vuoi che fosse per loro accettare questa nuova situazione? Facevano per elezione quello che prima avevano fatto per necessit…. E poi di notte, quando temi l'arrivo delle squadre nemiche e ti stringi vicino al tuo compagno, sulla terra, per non sentire freddo... Gli eretici: voi monacelli che venite da un castello e finite in una abbazia, credete che sia un modo di pensare, ispirato dal demonio. Invece Š un modo di vivere, ed Š... ed Š stata... una esperienza nuova... Non c'erano pi— padroni e Dio, ci dicevano, era con noi. Non dico che avessimo ragione, Guglielmo, e infatti mi vedi qui, perch‚ li abbandonai ben presto. Ma Š che non ho mai capito le vostre dispute dotte sulla povert… di Cristo e l'uso e il fatto e il diritto... Te l'ho detto, Š stato un gran carnevale, e a carnevale si fanno le cose alla rovescia. Poi diventi vecchio, non diventi saggio, ma diventi ghiottone. E qui faccio il ghiottone... Puoi condannare un eretico, ma vuoi condannare un ghiottone?" "Basta cos , Remigio," disse Guglielmo. "Non ti interrogo per quello che Š successo allora, ma per quello che Š accaduto di recente. Aiutami, e io non cercher• certo la tua rovina. Non posso e non voglio giudicarti. Ma mi devi dire cosa sai sui fatti dell'abbazia. Giri troppo, di notte e di giorno, per non sapere qualcosa. Chi ha ucciso Venanzio?" "Non lo so, te lo giuro. So quando Š morto, e dove." "Quando? Dove?" "Lasciami raccontare. Quella notte, un'ora dopo compieta, sono entrato in cucina..." "Da dove, e per quali ragioni?" "Dalla porta verso l'orto. Ho una chiave che da tempo mi son fatto fare dai fabbri. La porta della cucina Š l'unica che non sia sbarrata dall'interno. E le ragioni... non contano, hai detto tu stesso che non vuoi accusarmi per le debolezze della mia carne..." Sorrise imbarazzato. "Ma non vorrei nemmeno che credessi che passo i miei giorni nella fornicazione... Quella sera cercavo cibo da regalare alla ragazza che Salvatore doveva far entrare nella cinta..." "Da dove?" "Oh, la cinta delle mura ha altre entrate, oltre al portale. Le conosce l'Abate, le conosco io... Ma quella sera la ragazza non venne, la rimandai indietro proprio a causa di quello che scoprii, e che sto per raccontarti. Ecco perch‚ tentai di farla tornare ieri notte. Se voi foste giunti un poco dopo avreste trovato me invece di Salvatore, fu lui ad avvertirmi che c'era gente nell'Edificio, e io tornai nella mia cella..." "Torniamo alla notte tra domenica e luned ." "Ecco: io entrai in cucina e vidi per terra Venanzio, morto." "In cucina?" "S , vicino all'acquaio. Forse era appena disceso dallo scriptorium." "Nessuna traccia di lotta?" "Nessuna. O meglio, vicino al corpo c'era una tazza infranta, e segni di acqua per terra." "Perch‚ sai che era acqua?" "Non lo so. Ho pensato che fosse acqua. Cosa poteva essere?" Come Guglielmo mi fece osservare dopo, quella tazza poteva significare due cose diverse. O proprio l in cucina qualcuno aveva dato da bere a Venanzio una pozione velenosa, o il poveretto aveva gi… ingerito il veleno (ma dove? e quando?) ed era sceso a bere per calmare un'improvvisa arsura, uno spasimo, un dolore che gli bruciava le viscere, o la lingua (ch‚ certamente la sua doveva essere nera come quella di Berengario). In ogni caso per il momento non si poteva sapere di pi—. Scorto il cadavere, e terrorizzato, Remigio si era chiesto cosa fare, e aveva risolto di non fare nulla. A chiedere soccorso, avrebbe dovuto ammettere di aver vagato durante la notte per l'Edificio, n‚ avrebbe giovato al confratello ormai perduto. Pertanto aveva risolto di lasciare le cose cos come erano, attendendo che qualcuno scoprisse il corpo il mattino dopo, all'apertura delle porte. Era corso a trattenere Salvatore, che gi… stava facendo penetrare la ragazza nell'abbazia, poi lui e il suo complice se ne erano tornati a dormire, se mai sonno si poteva chiamare la veglia agitata che ebbero sino a mattutino. E a mattutino, quando i porcai vennero ad avvertire l'Abate, Remigio credeva che il cadavere fosse stato scoperto dove lui l'aveva lasciato, ed era rimasto allibito scoprendolo nella giara. Chi aveva fatto sparire il cadavere dalla cucina? Su questo Remigio non aveva nessuna idea. "L'unico che pu• muoversi liberamente per l'Edificio Š Malachia," disse Guglielmo. Il cellario reag con energia: "No, Malachia no. CioŠ, non credo... In ogni caso non sono io che ti ho detto qualcosa contro Malachia..." "Stai tranquillo, qualsiasi sia il debito che ti lega a Malachia. Sa qualcosa di te?" "S ," arross il cellario, "e si Š comportato da uomo discreto. Fossi in te io sorveglierei Bencio. Aveva strani legami con Berengario e Venanzio. Ma ti giuro, non ho visto altro. Se sapr• qualcosa te lo dir•." "Per ora pu• bastare. Torner• da te se ne avr• bisogno." Il cellario, evidentemente sollevato, torn• ai suoi traffici, redarguendo aspramente i villici che frattanto avevano spostato non so quali sacchi di sementi. In quel mentre ci raggiunse Severino. Portava in mano le lenti di Guglielmo, quelle che gli erano state sottratte due notti prima. "Li ho trovati nel saio di Berengario," disse. "Li ho visti sul tuo naso, l'altro giorno nello scriptorium. Sono i tuoi, vero?" "Dio sia lodato," esclam• gioiosamente Guglielmo. "Abbiamo risolto due problemi! Ho le mie lenti e so finalmente di sicuro che era Berengario l'uomo che ci derub• l'altra notte nello scriptorium!" Avevamo appena finito di parlare che arriv• di corsa Nicola da Morimondo, pi— trionfante ancora di Guglielmo. Teneva nelle mani un paio di lenti finite, montate sulla loro forcella: "Guglielmo," gridava, "ce l'ho fatta da solo, li ho finiti, credo che funzionino!" Poi vide che Guglielmo aveva altre lenti sul volto e rimase di sasso. Guglielmo non volle umiliarlo, si tolse le sue vecchie lenti e misur• le nuove: "Sono migliori delle altre," disse. "Vuol dire che terr• le vecchie di riserva, e porter• sempre le tue." Poi si volse a me: "Adso, ora mi ritiro in cella a leggere quelle carte che sai. Finalmente! Aspettami da qualche parte. E grazie, grazie a voi tutti fratelli carissimi." Suonava l'ora terza e mi portai in coro, a recitar con gli altri l'inno, i salmi, i versetti e il "Kyrie". Gli altri pregavano per l'anima del morto Berengario. Io ringraziavo Iddio di averci fatto ritrovare non uno ma due paia di lenti. Per la grande serenit…, dimenticate tutte le brutture che avevo viste e udite, mi assopii, risvegliandomi quando l'ufficio ebbe termine. Mi resi conto che quella notte non avevo dormito e mi turbai pensando che avevo anche usato molto delle mie forze. E a quel punto, uscito all'aperto, il mio pensiero cominci• a essere ossessionato dal ricordo della fanciulla. Cercai di distrarmi, e mi misi a muovere in fretta per il pianoro. Provavo un senso di lieve vertigine. Battevo le mani intirizzite l'una contro l'altra. Pestavo i piedi per terra. Avevo ancora sonno, eppure mi sentivo sveglio e pieno di vita. Non capivo cosa mi stesse accadendo. Terza. Dove Adso si dibatte nei patimenti d'amore, poi arriva Guglielmo col testo di Venanzio, che continua a rimanere indecifrabile anche dopo esser stato decifrato. In verit…, dopo il mio incontro peccaminoso con la fanciulla, gli altri terribili avvenimenti mi avevano fatto quasi dimenticare quella vicenda, e d'altra parte, subito dopo essermi confessato a frate Guglielmo, il mio animo si era sgravato del rimorso che avevo avvertito al risveglio dopo il mio colpevole cedimento, tanto che mi era parso di aver consegnato al frate, con le parole, lo stesso fardello di cui esse erano la voce significativa. A che altro serve infatti il benefico lavacro della confessione, se non a scaricare il peso del peccato, e del rimorso che comporta, nel seno stesso di Nostro Signore, ottenendo con il perdono una nuova aerea leggerezza dell'anima, cos da dimenticare il corpo martoriato dalla nequizia? Ma non di tutto mi ero liberato. Ora che passeggiavo al sole pallido e freddo di quella mattinata invernale, circondato dal fervore degli uomini e degli animali, cominciavo a ricordare gli avvenimenti passati in modo diverso. Come se di tutto quanto era accaduto non rimanessero pi— il pentimento e le parole consolatrici del lavacro penitenziale, ma solo immagini di corpi e di umane membra. Mi balzava alla mente sovreccitata il fantasma di Berengario gonfio di acqua, e rabbrividivo di ribrezzo e piet…. Poi, come per fugare quel lemure, la mia mente si rivolgeva ad altre immagini di cui la memoria fosse fresco ricettacolo, e non potevo evitare di vedere, evidente ai miei occhi (agli occhi dell'anima, ma quasi come se apparisse innanzi agli occhi carnali), l'immagine della fanciulla, bella e terribile come esercito schierato in battaglia. Mi sono ripromesso (vecchio amanuense di un testo mai scritto prima d'ora ma che per lunghi decenni ha parlato nella mia mente) di essere cronista fedele, e non solo per amore della verit…, n‚ per il desiderio (peraltro degnissimo) di ammaestrare i miei lettori futuri; ma anche per liberare la mia memoria appassita e stanca di visioni che per tutta la vita l'hanno affannata. E quindi devo dire tutto, con decenza ma senza vergogna. E devo dire, ora, e a chiare lettere, quello che allora pensai e quasi tentai di nascondere a me stesso, passeggiando per il pianoro, mettendomi talvolta a correre per potere attribuire al moto del corpo i battiti improvvisi del mio cuore, soffermandomi ad ammirare le opere dei villani e illudendomi di distrarmi nella loro contemplazione, aspirando l'aria fredda a pieni polmoni, come fa chi beve del vino per dimenticare timore o dolore. Invano. Io pensavo alla fanciulla. La mia carne aveva dimenticato il piacere, intenso, peccaminoso e passeggero (cosa vile) che mi aveva dato il congiungermi con lei; ma la mia anima non aveva dimenticato il suo volto, e non riusciva a sentire perverso questo ricordo, anzi palpitava come se in quel volto risplendessero tutte le dolcezze del creato. Avvertivo, in modo confuso e quasi negando a me stesso la verit… di quanto sentivo, che quella povera, lercia, impudente creatura che si vendeva (chiss… con quanta proterva costanza) ad altri peccatori, quella figlia di Eva che, debolissima come tutte le sue sorelle, aveva tante volte fatto commercio della propria carne, era tuttavia un qualcosa di splendido e mirifico. Il mio intelletto la sapeva fomite di peccato, il mio appetito sensitivo l'avvertiva come ricettacolo di ogni grazia. E' difficile dire cosa provassi. Potrei tentare di scrivere che, ancora preso dalle trame del peccato, desideravo, colpevolmente, di vederla apparire a ogni istante, e quasi spiavo il lavoro degli operai per scrutare se dall'angolo di una capanna, dal buio di una stalla, apparisse quella figura che mi aveva sedotto. Ma non scriverei il vero, oppure tenterei di porre un velo alla verit… per attenuarne la forza e l'evidenza. Perch‚ la verit… Š che io "vedevo" la fanciulla, la vedevo nei rami dell'albero spoglio che palpitavano leggermente quando un passero intirizzito volava a cercarvi rifugio; la vedevo negli occhi delle giovenche che uscivano dalla stalla, e la udivo nel belato degli agnelli che incrociavano il mio errare. Era come se tutto il creato mi parlasse di lei, e desideravo, s , di rivederla, ma ero pur pronto ad accettare l'idea di non rivederla mai pi—, e di non congiungermi mai pi— con lei, purch‚ potessi godere del gaudio che mi pervadeva quel mattino, e averla sempre vicina anche se fosse stata, e per l'eternit…, lontana. Era, ora cerco di capire, come se tutto l'universo mondo, che chiaramente Š quasi un libro scritto dal dito di Dio, in cui ogni cosa ci parla dell'immensa bont… del suo creatore, in cui ogni creatura Š quasi scrittura e specchio della vita e della morte, in cui la pi— umile rosa si fa glossa del nostro cammino terreno, tutto insomma, di altro non mi parlasse se non del volto che avevo a mala pena intravisto nelle ombre odorose della cucina. Indulgevo a queste fantasie perch‚ mi dicevo (o meglio non mi dicevo, perch‚ in quel momento non formulavo pensieri traducibili in parole) che se il mondo intero Š destinato a parlarmi della potenza, bont…, e saggezza del creatore, e se quel mattino il mondo intero mi parlava della fanciulla che (per peccatrice che fosse) era pur sempre un capitolo del gran libro del creato, un versetto del grande salmo cantato dal cosmo mi dicevo (ora dico), che se questo avveniva non poteva non far parte del grande disegno teofanico che regge l'universo, disposto a modo di cetra, miracolo di consonanza e di armonia. Quasi inebriato, godevo allora della presenza di lei nelle cose che vedevo, e in esse desiderandola, nella vista di esse mi appagavo. E pure sentivo come un dolore, perch‚ al tempo stesso soffrivo di un'assenza, pur essendo felice di tanti fantasmi di una presenza. Mi riesce difficile spiegare questo mistero di contraddizione, segno che l'animo umano Š assai fragile e non procede mai dirittamente lungo i sentieri della ragione divina, che ha costruito il mondo come un perfetto sillogismo, ma di questo sillogismo coglie solo proposizioni isolate e sovente disconnesse, donde la nostra facilit… a cadere vittima delle illusioni del maligno. Era illusione del maligno quella che quella mattina mi rendeva cos commosso? Penso oggi che lo fosse, perch‚ ero novizio, ma penso che l'umano sentimento che mi agitava non fosse cattivo in s‚, ma solo in riferimento al mio stato. Perch‚ di per s‚ era il sentimento che muove l'uomo verso la donna affinch‚ l'uno si congiunga con l'altra, come vuole l'apostolo delle genti, ed entrambi siano carne di una sola carne, e insieme procreino nuovi esseri umani e si assistano mutuamente dalla giovent— alla vecchiaia. Solo che l'apostolo cos parl• per coloro che cercano il rimedio alla concupiscenza e a chi non voglia bruciare, ricordando per• che ben pi— preferibile Š lo stato di castit…, a cui io monaco mi ero consacrato. E quindi io pativo quella mattina ci• che era male per me, ma per altri forse era bene, e bene dolcissimo, per cui ora capisco che il mio turbamento non era dovuto alla pravit… dei miei pensieri, in s‚ degni e soavi, ma alla pravit… del rapporto tra i miei pensieri e i voti che avevo pronunciato. E quindi facevo male a godere di una cosa buona sotto una certa ragione, cattiva sotto un'altra, e il mio difetto stava nel tentare di conciliare con l'appetito naturale i dettami dell'anima razionale. Ora so che soffrivo del contrasto tra l'appetito elicito intellettivo, dove avrebbe dovuto manifestarsi l'imperio della volont…, e l'appetito elicito sensitivo, soggetto delle umane passioni. Infatti actus appetitus sensitivi in quantum habent transmutationem corporalem annexam, passiones dicuntur, non autem actus voluntatis. E il mio atto appetitivo era per l'appunto accompagnato da un tremore di tutto il corpo, da un impulso fisico a gridare e ad agitarmi. L'angelico dottore dice che le passioni in s‚ non sono cattive, salvo che van moderate dalla volont… guidata dall'anima razionale. Ma la mia anima razionale era in quel mattino sopita dalla stanchezza la quale teneva a freno l'appetito irascibile, che si rivolge al bene e al male in quanto termini di conquista, ma non l'appetito concupiscibile, che si rivolge al bene e al male in quanto conosciuti. A giustificare la mia irresponsabile leggerezza di allora dir• oggi, e con le parole del dottore angelico, che ero indubbiamente preso di amore, che Š passione ed Š legge cosmica, perch‚ anche la gravit… dei corpi Š amore naturale. E da questa passione ero naturalmente sedotto, perch‚ in questa passione appetitus tendit in appetibile realiter consequendum ut sit ibi finis motus. Per cui naturalmente amor facit quod ipsae res quae amantur, amanti aliquo modo uniantur et amor est magis cognitivus quam cognitio. Infatti io ora vedevo la fanciulla meglio di quanto l'avessi vista la sera prima, e la capivo intus et in cute perch‚ in essa capivo me e in me essa stessa. Mi chiedo ora se quello che provavo fosse l'amore di amicizia, in cui il simile ama il simile e vuole solo il bene altrui, o amore di concupiscenza, in cui si vuole il proprio bene e il mancante vuole solo ci• che lo completa. E credo che amore di concupiscenza fosse stato quello della notte, in cui volevo dalla fanciulla qualcosa che non avevo mai avuto, mentre in quella mattina dalla fanciulla non volevo nulla, e volevo solo il suo bene, e desideravo che essa fosse sottratta alla crudele necessit… che la piegava a darsi per poco cibo, e fosse felice, n‚ volevo chiederle pi— nulla ma solo continuare a pensarla e vederla nelle pecore, nei buoi, negli alberi, nella luce serena che avvolgeva di gaudio la cinta dell'abbazia. Ora so che causa dell'amore Š il bene e ci• che Š bene si definisce per conoscenza, e non si pu• amare se non ci• che si Š appreso come bene, mentre la fanciulla l'avevo appresa, s , come bene dell'appetito irascibile, ma come male della volont…. Ma allora ero in preda a tanti e tanto contrastanti moti dell'animo perch‚ ci• che provavo era simile all'amore pi— santo proprio come lo descrivono i dottori: esso mi produceva l'estasi, in cui amante e amato vogliono la stessa cosa (e per misteriosa illuminazione io in quel momento sapevo che la fanciulla, dovunque essa fosse, voleva le stesse cose che io stesso volevo), e per essa io provavo gelosia, ma non quella cattiva, condannata da Paolo nella prima ai corinzi, che Š principium contentionis, e non ammette consortium in amato, ma quella di cui parla Dionigi nei "Nomi Divini", per cui anche Dio Š detto geloso propter multum amorem quem habet ad existentia (e io amavo la fanciulla proprio perch‚ essa esisteva, ed ero lieto, non invidioso, che essa esistesse). Ero geloso nel modo in cui per l'angelico dottore la gelosia Š motus in amatum, gelosia di amicizia che induce a muoversi contro tutto ci• che nuoce all'amato (e io altro non fantasticavo, in quell'istante, che di liberare la fanciulla dal potere di chi ne stava comprando le carni insozzandola con le proprie passioni nefaste). Ora so, come dice il dottore, che l'amore pu• ledere l'amante quando sia eccessivo. E il mio era eccessivo. Ho tentato di spiegare cosa allora provassi, non tento per nulla di giustificare quanto provavo. Parlo di quelli che furono i miei colpevoli ardori di giovent—. Erano male, ma la verit… mi impone di dire che allora li avvertii come estremamente buoni. E questo valga ad ammaestrare chi, come me, incapper… nelle reti della tentazione. Oggi, vegliardo, conoscerei mille modi di sfuggire a tali seduzioni (e mi chiedo quanto debba esserne fiero, dappoich‚ sono libero dalle tentazioni del demone meridiano; ma non libero da altre, tal che mi chiedo se quanto sto ora facendo non sia colpevole acquiescenza alla passione terrestre della rimemorazione, stolido tentativo di sfuggire al flusso del tempo, e alla morte). Allora, mi salvai quasi per istinto miracoloso. La fanciulla mi appariva nella natura e nelle umane opere che mi circondavano. Cercai quindi, per felice intuito dell'anima, di immergermi nella distesa contemplazione di quelle opere. Osservai il lavoro dei vaccari che stavano portando i buoi fuori della stalla, dei porcai che recavano cibo ai maiali, dei pastori che aizzavano i cani a riunire le pecore, dei contadini che portavano farro e miglio ai mulini e ne uscivano con sacchi di buon cibo. Mi immersi nella contemplazione della natura, cercando di dimenticare i miei pensieri e cercando di guardare solo gli esseri come essi ci appaiono, e di obliarmi nella loro visione, giocondamente. Come era bello lo spettacolo della natura non ancora toccato dalla sapienza, spesso perversa, dell'uomo! Vidi l'agnello, a cui Š stato dato questo nome quasi in riconoscimento della sua purezza e bont…. Infatti il nome "agnus" deriva dal fatto che questo animale "agnoscit", riconosce la propria madre, e ne riconosce la voce in mezzo al gregge mentre la madre tra tanti agnelli d'identica forma e di identico belato riconosce sempre e soltanto il figlio suo, e lo nutre. Vidi la pecora, che "ovis" Š detta "ab oblatione" perch‚ serviva sin dai primi tempi ai riti sacrificali; la pecora che, come Š suo costume, sul far dell'inverno, cerca l'erba con avidit… e si riempie di foraggio prima che i pascoli siano bruciati dal gelo. E le greggi erano sorvegliate dai cani, cos chiamati da "canor" a causa del loro latrato. Animale perfetto tra gli altri, con doti superiori di acutezza, il cane riconosce il proprio padrone, ed Š addestrato alla caccia alle fiere nei boschi, alla guardia delle greggi contro i lupi, protegge la casa e i piccoli del padrone suo, e talora in tale funzione di difesa viene ucciso. Il re Garamante, che era stato tradotto in prigionia dai suoi nemici, era stato riportato in patria da una muta di duecento cani che si fecero strada in mezzo alle schiere avversarie; il cane di Giasone Licio, dopo la morte del padrone, continu• a rifiutare cibo sino a morire d'inedia; quello del re Lisimaco si gett• sul rogo del proprio padrone per morire con lui. Il cane ha il potere di risanare le ferite lambendole con la lingua e la lingua dei suoi cuccioli pu• guarire le lesioni intestinali. Per natura Š solito utilizzare due volte lo stesso cibo, dopo averlo vomitato. Sobriet… che Š simbolo di perfezione di spirito, cos come il potere taumaturgico della sua lingua Š simbolo della purificazione dei peccati ottenuta attraverso la confessione e la penitenza. Ma che il cane ritorni a ci• che ha vomitato Š anche segno che, dopo la confessione, si ritorna agli stessi peccati di prima, e questa moralit… mi fu assai utile quel mattino per ammonire il mio cuore, mentre ammiravo le meraviglie della natura. Frattanto il mio passo mi portava alle stalle dei buoi, che stavano uscendo in quantit… guidati dai loro bovari. Mi parvero subito quali erano e sono, simboli di amicizia e bont…, perch‚ ogni bue sul lavoro si volge a cercare il proprio compagno di aratro, se per caso esso in quel momento sia assente, e a esso si rivolge con affettuosi muggiti. I buoi imparano ubbidienti a ritornare da soli alla stalla quando piove, e quando si riparano alla greppia allungano continuamente il capo per guardare fuori se il maltempo sia cessato, perch‚ ambiscono di ritornare al lavoro. E coi buoi uscivano in quel momento dalle stalle i vitellini che, femmine e maschi, traggono il loro nome dalla parola "viriditas" o anche da "virgo", perch‚ a quella et… essi sono ancora freschi, giovani e casti, e male avevo fatto e facevo, mi dissi, a vedere nelle loro movenze graziose una immagine della fanciulla non casta. A queste cose pensai, riappacificato col mondo e con me stesso, osservando il gaio lavoro dell'ora mattutina. E non pensai pi— alla fanciulla, ovvero mi sforzai di trasformare l'ardore che provavo per essa in un senso di interiore gaiezza e di pace devota. Mi dissi che il mondo era buono, e ammirevole. Che la bont… di Dio Š manifestata anche dalle bestie pi— orride, come spiega Onorio Augustoduniense. E' vero, ci sono serpenti cos grandi che divorano i cervi e nuotano attraverso l'oceano, vi Š la bestia cenocroca dal corpo d'asino, le corna di stambecco, il petto e le fauci di leone, il piede di cavallo ma bisolco come quello del bue, un taglio della bocca che arriva sino alle orecchie, la voce quasi umana e al posto dei denti un solo solido osso. E vi Š la bestia manticora, dal volto d'uomo, un triplice ordine di denti, il corpo di leone, la coda di scorpione, gli occhi glauchi, il colore di sangue e la voce simile al sibilo dei serpenti, ghiotta di carne umana. E vi son mostri con otto dita per piede e musi di lupo, unghie adunche, pelle di pecora e latrato di cane, che diventano neri anzich‚ bianchi con la vecchiaia, e di molto eccedono la nostra et…. E vi sono creature con occhi sugli omeri e due fori sul petto in luogo di narici, perch‚ mancano del capo, e altre ancora che abitano lungo il fiume Gange, che vivono solo dell'odore di un certo pomo, e quando se ne allontanano, muoiono. Ma anche tutte queste bestie immonde cantano nella loro variet… le lodi del Creatore e la sua saggezza, come il cane, il bue, la pecora, l'agnello e la lince. Come Š grande, mi dissi allora, ripetendo le parole di Vincenzo Belovacense, la pi— umile bellezza di questo mondo, e come piacevole Š per l'occhio della ragione il considerare attentamente non solo i modi e i numeri e gli ordini delle cose, cos decorosamente stabiliti per tutto l'universo, ma anche il volgere dei tempi che incessantemente si dipanano attraverso successioni e cadute, segnati dalla morte di ci• che Š nato. Confesso, da quel peccatore che sono, con l'anima da poco ancora prigioniera della carne, che fui mosso allora da spirituale dolcezza verso il creatore e la regola di questo mondo, e ammirai con gioiosa venerazione la grandezza e la stabilit… del creato. In questa buona disposizione di spirito mi trov• il mio maestro quando, trascinato dai miei piedi e senza rendermene conto, compiuto quasi il periplo dell'abbazia, mi ritrovai dove ci eravamo lasciati due ore innanzi. L stava Guglielmo, e quanto mi disse mi distrasse dei miei pensieri e mi volse di nuovo la mente ai tenebrosi misteri dell'abbazia. Guglielmo pareva molto contento. Aveva in mano il foglio di Venanzio, che finalmente aveva decifrato. Andammo nella sua cella, lontano da orecchie indiscrete, ed egli mi tradusse quello che aveva letto. Dopo la frase in alfabeto zodiacale (secretum finis Africae manus supra idolum age primum et septimum de quatuor), ecco cosa diceva il testo greco: Il veleno tremendo che d… la purificazione... L'arma migliore per distruggere il nemico... Usa le persone umili vili e brutte, trai piacere dal loro difetto... Non debbono morire... Non nelle case dei nobili e dei potenti ma dai villaggi dei contadini, dopo abbondante pasto e libagioni... Corpi tozzi, visi deformi. Stuprano vergini e giacciono con meretrici, non malvagi, senza timore. Una verit… diversa, una diversa immagine della verit…... I venerandi fichi. La pietra svergognata rotola per la pianura... Sotto gli occhi. Bisogna ingannare e sorprendere ingannando, dire le cose all'opposto di quanto si credeva, dire una cosa e intenderne un'altra. A essi le cicale canteranno da terra. Niente altro. A mio giudizio, troppo poco, quasi nulla. Sembravano le farneticazioni di un demente, e lo dissi a Guglielmo. "Potrebbe darsi. E appare senz'altro pi— demente di quanto non fosse a causa della mia traduzione. Conosco il greco abbastanza approssimativamente. E tuttavia, posto che Venanzio fosse pazzo, o fosse pazzo l'autore del libro, questo non ci direbbe perch‚ tante persone, e non tutte pazze, si sono date da fare, prima per nascondere il libro e poi per recuperarlo..." "Ma le cose che sono scritte qui, provengono dal libro misterioso?" "Si tratta senz'altro di cose scritte da Venanzio. Lo vedi anche tu, non si tratta di una pergamena antica. E devono essere appunti presi leggendo il libro, altrimenti Venanzio non avrebbe scritto in greco. Egli ha certamente ricopiato, abbreviandole, delle frasi che ha trovato sul volume sottratto al finis Africae. Lo ha portato nello scriptorium e ha iniziato a leggerlo, annotando ci• che gli pareva degno di nota. Poi Š accaduto qualcosa. O si Š sentito male, o ha udito qualcuno salire. Allora ha riposto il libro, con gli appunti, sotto al suo tavolo, probabilmente ripromettendosi di riprenderlo la sera dopo. In ogni caso Š solo partendo da questo foglio che potremo ricostruire la natura del libro misterioso, ed Š solo dalla natura di quel libro che sar… possibile inferire la natura dell'omicida. Perch‚ in ogni delitto commesso per possedere un oggetto, la natura dell'oggetto dovrebbe fornirci una idea sia pur pallida della natura dell'assassino. Se si uccide per un pugno d'oro, l'assassino sar… persona avida, se per un libro, l'assassino sar… ansioso di custodire per s‚ i segreti di quel libro. Occorre dunque sapere cosa dice il libro che noi non abbiamo." "E voi sarete in grado, da queste poche righe, di capire di quale libro si tratta?" "Caro Adso, queste sembrano le parole di un testo sacro, il cui significato va al di l… della lettera. Leggendole stamattina, dopo che avevamo parlato con il cellario, mi ha colpito il fatto che anche qui si fa cenno ai semplici e ai contadini, come portatori di una verit… diversa da quella dei saggi. Il cellario ha lasciato capire che qualche strana complicit… lo legava a Malachia. Che Malachia avesse nascosto qualche pericoloso testo ereticale che Remigio gli aveva consegnato? Allora Venanzio avrebbe letto e annotato qualche misteriosa istruzione concernente una comunit… di uomini rozzi e vili in rivolta contro tutto e tutti. Ma..." "Ma?" "Ma due fatti stanno contro questa mia ipotesi. L'uno Š che Venanzio non pareva interessato a tali questioni: era un traduttore di testi greci, non un predicatore di eresie... L'altro Š che frasi come quelle dei fichi, della pietra o delle cicale non verrebbero spiegate da questa prima ipotesi..." "Forse sono enigmi con un altro significato," suggerii. "Oppure avete un'altra ipotesi?" "Ce l'ho, ma Š ancora confusa. Mi pare, leggendo questa pagina, di avere gi… letto alcune di queste parole, e mi tornano alla mente frasi quasi simili che ho visto altrove. Mi pare anzi che questo foglio parli di qualcosa di cui si Š gi… parlato nei giorni scorsi... Ma non ricordo cosa. Devo pensarci su. Forse dovr• leggere altri libri." "Come mai? Per sapere cosa dice un libro ne dovete leggere altri? "Talora si pu• fare cos . Spesso i libri parlano di altri libri. Spesso un libro innocuo Š come un seme, che fiorir… in un libro pericoloso, o all'inverso, Š il frutto dolce di una radice amara. Non potresti, leggendo Alberto, sapere cosa avrebbe potuto dire Tommaso? o leggendo Tommaso sapere cosa avesse detto AverroŠ?" "E' vero," dissi ammirato. Sino ad allora avevo pensato che ogni libro parlasse delle cose, umane o divine, che stanno fuori dai libri. Ora mi avvedevo che non di rado i libri parlano di libri, ovvero Š come si parlassero fra loro. Alla luce di questa riflessione, la biblioteca mi parve ancora pi— inquietante. Era dunque il luogo di un lungo e secolare sussurro, di un dialogo impercettibile tra pergamena e pergamena, una cosa viva, un ricettacolo di potenze non dominabili da una mente umana, tesoro di segreti emanati da tante menti, e sopravvissuti alla morte di coloro che li avevano prodotti, o se ne erano fatti tramite. "Ma allora," dissi "a che serve nascondere i libri, se dai libri palesi si pu• risalire a quelli occulti?" "Sull'arco dei secoli non serve a nulla. Sull'arco degli anni e dei giorni serve a qualcosa. Vedi infatti come noi ci troviamo smarriti." "E quindi una biblioteca non Š uno strumento per distribuire la verit…, ma per ritardarne l'apparizione?" chiesi stupito. "Non sempre e non necessariamente. In questo caso lo Š." Sesta. Dove Adso va a cercar tartufi e trova i minoriti in arrivo, questi colloquiano a lungo con Guglielmo e Ubertino e si apprendono cose molto tristi su Giovanni Ventiduesimo. Dopo queste considerazioni il mio maestro decise di non fare pi— nulla. Ho gi… detto che aveva talvolta di questi momenti di totale mancanza di attivit…, come se il ciclo incessante degli astri si fosse arrestato, ed egli con esso e con essi. Cos fece quel mattino. Si distese sul pagliericcio con gli occhi aperti nel vuoto e le mani incrociate sul petto, muovendo appena le labbra come se recitasse una preghiera, ma in modo irregolare e senza devozione. Pensai che pensasse, e risolsi di rispettare la sua meditazione. Tornai nella corte e vidi che il sole si era affievolito. Da bella e limpida che era, la mattinata (mentre il giorno stava avviandosi a consumare la sua prima met…) stava diventando umida e brumosa. Grosse nuvole muovevano da mezzanotte e stavano invadendo la sommit… del pianoro coprendola di una caligine leggera. Pareva nebbia, e forse nebbia saliva anche da terra, ma a quella altezza era difficile distinguere le brume che venivano dal basso da quelle che scendevano dall'alto. Si incominciava a distinguere a fatica la mole degli edifici pi— lontani. Vidi Severino che radunava i porcai e alcuni dei loro animali, con allegria. Mi disse che andavano lungo le falde del monte, e a valle, a cercare i tartufi. Io non conoscevo ancora quel frutto prelibato del sottobosco che cresceva in quella penisola, e sembrava tipico delle terre benedettine, vuoi a Norcia nero vuoi in quelle terre pi— bianco e profumato. Severino mi spieg• cosa fosse, e quanto fosse gustoso, preparato nei modi pi— vari. E mi disse che era difficilissimo da trovare, perch‚ si nascondeva sotto la terra, pi— segreto di un fungo, e gli unici animali capaci di scovarlo seguendo il loro olfatto erano i porci. Salvo che, come lo trovavano, volevano divorarselo, e bisognava subito allontanarli e intervenire a dissotterrarlo. Seppi pi— avanti che molti gentiluomini non sdegnavano darsi a quella caccia, seguendo i porci come fossero segugi nobilissimi, e seguiti a loro volta dai servi con le zappe. Ricordo anzi che pi— avanti negli anni un signore dei miei paesi sapendo che conoscevo l'Italia, mi chiese come mai aveva visto laggi— dei signori andare a pascolare i maiali, e io risi comprendendo che invece andavano in cerca di tartufi. Ma come io dissi a colui che questi signori ambivano a ritrovare il "tartufo" sotto la terra per poi mangiarselo, quello cap che io dicessi che cercavano "der Teufel", ovvero il diavolo, e si segn• devotamente guardandomi sbalordito. Poi l'equivoco si sciolse e ne ridemmo entrambi. Tale Š la mag a delle umane favelle, che per umano accordo significano spesso, con suoni eguali, cose diverse. Incuriosito dai preparativi di Severino risolsi di seguirlo, anche perch‚ compresi che egli si dava a quella cerca per dimenticare le tristi vicende che opprimevano tutti; e io pensai che aiutando lui a dimenticare i suoi pensieri avrei forse, se non scordato, almeno tenuto a freno i miei. N‚ nascondo, poich‚ ho deciso di scrivere sempre e solo la verit…, che segretamente mi seduceva l'idea che, disceso a valle, avrei forse potuto intravvedere qualcuno di cui non dico. Ma a me stesso e quasi ad alta voce asserii invece che, siccome per quel giorno si attendeva l'arrivo delle due legazioni, avrei forse potuto avvistarne una. Man mano che si scendevano i tornanti del monte, l'aria si schiariva; non che tornasse il sole, ch‚ la parte superiore del cielo era gravata dalle nuvole, ma le cose si distinguevano nettamente, perch‚ la nebbia rimaneva sopra le nostre teste. Anzi, scesi che fummo di molto, mi voltai a guardare la cima del monte, e non vidi pi— nulla: da met… della salita in avanti, la sommit… del colle, il pianoro, l'Edificio, tutto, scomparivano tra le nubi. Il mattino del nostro arrivo, quando gi… eravamo tra i monti, a certi tornanti, era ancora possibile scorgere, a non pi— di dieci miglia e forse meno, il mare. Il nostro viaggio era stato ricco di sorprese, perch‚ d'un tratto ci si trovava come su di una terrazza montana che dava a picco su golfi bellissimi, e dopo non molto si penetrava in gole profonde, dove montagne si elevavano tra le montagne, e l'una ottundeva all'altra la vista della costa lontana, mentre il sole penetrava a fatica in fondo alle valli. Mai come in quel luogo d'Italia avevo visto cos strette e repentine interpenetrazioni di mare e monti, di litorali e paesaggi alpini, e nel vento che sibilava tra le gole si poteva intendere l'alterna lotta dei balsami marini e dei gelidi soffi rupestri. Quel mattino invece tutto era grigio, e quasi bianco latte, e non v'erano orizzonti anche quando le gole si aprivano verso le coste lontane. Ma mi attardo in ricordi di poco interesse ai fini della vicenda che ci affanna, mio paziente lettore. Cos non dir• delle alterne vicende della nostra ricerca dei "derteufel". E dir• piuttosto della legazione dei frati minori, che avvistai per primo, correndo subito verso il monastero per avvertire Guglielmo. Il mio maestro lasci• che i nuovi arrivati entrassero e fossero salutati dall'Abate secondo il rito. Poi and• incontro al gruppo e fu una sequenza di abbracci e di saluti fraterni. Era gi… trascorsa l'ora della mensa, ma una tavola era stata imbandita per gli ospiti e l'Abate ebbe la finezza di lasciarli tra loro, e soli con Guglielmo, sottratti ai doveri della regola, liberi di nutrirsi e di scambiare al tempo stesso le loro impressioni: dato che infine si trattava, Dio mi perdoni la sgradita similitudine, come di un consiglio di guerra, da tenersi al pi— presto prima che arrivasse l'oste nemica, e cioŠ la legazione avignonese. Inutile dire che i nuovi venuti si incontrarono subito anche con Ubertino, che tutti salutarono con la sorpresa, la gioia e la venerazione che erano dovute e alla sua lunga assenza, e ai timori che avevano circondato la sua scomparsa, e alle qualit… di quel coraggioso guerriero che da decenni aveva gi… combattuto la loro stessa battaglia. Dei frati che componevano il gruppo dir• poi parlando della riunione del giorno dopo. Anche perch‚ io parlai pochissimo con loro, preso come ero dal consiglio a tre che si stabil immantinenti tra Guglielmo, Ubertino e Michele da Cesena. Michele doveva essere un ben strano uomo: ardentissimo nella sua passione francescana (aveva talora i gesti, gli accenti di Ubertino nei suoi momenti di rapimento mistico); molto umano e gioviale nella sua terrestre natura di uomo delle Romagne, capace di apprezzare la buona tavola e felice di ritrovarsi con gli amici; sottile ed evasivo, di colpo diventando accorto e abile come una volpe, sornione come una talpa, quando si sfioravano problemi di rapporti tra i potenti; capace di grandi risate, di fervide tensioni, di eloquenti silenzi, abile nel distogliere lo sguardo dall'interlocutore quando la domanda di quello richiedeva di mascherare, con la distrazione, il rifiuto della risposta. Di lui ho gi… detto qualcosa nelle pagine precedenti. ed erano cose che avevo sentito dire, forse da persone a cui erano state dette. Ora invece capivo meglio molti dei suoi atteggiamenti contraddittori e dei repentini mutamenti di disegno politico con cui negli ultimi anni aveva stupito i suoi stessi amici e seguaci. Ministro generale dell'ordine dei frati minori, era in principio l'erede di san Francesco, di fatto l'erede dei suoi interpreti: doveva competere con la santit… e la saggezza di un predecessore come Bonaventura da Bagnoregio, doveva garantire il rispetto della regola ma al tempo stesso le fortune dell'ordine, cos potente e vasto, doveva prestare orecchio alle corti e alle magistrature cittadine da cui l'ordine traeva, sia pure sotto forma di elemosine, doni e lasciti, motivo di prosperit… e ricchezza; e doveva nel contempo badare che il bisogno di penitenza non trascinasse fuori dall'ordine gli spirituali pi— accesi, disciogliendo quella splendida comunit…, di cui era a capo, in una costellazione di bande d'eretici. Doveva piacere al papa, all'impero, ai frati di povera vita, a san Francesco che certo lo sorvegliava dal cielo, al popolo cristiano che lo sorvegliava da terra. Quando Giovanni aveva condannato tutti gli spirituali come eretici, Michele non aveva esitato a consegnargli cinque tra i pi— riottosi frati di Provenza, lasciando che il pontefice li mandasse al rogo. Ma avvertendo (e non doveva essere stata estranea l'azione di Ubertino) che molti nell'ordine simpatizzavano per i seguaci della semplicit… evangelica, aveva appunto agito in modo che il capitolo di Perugia, quattro anni dopo, facesse proprie le istanze dei bruciati. Naturalmente cercando di riassorbire un bisogno, che poteva essere ereticale, nei modi e nelle istituzioni dell'ordine, e volendo che ci• che l'ordine ora voleva fosse voluto anche dal papa. Ma, mentre attendeva di convincere il papa, senza il cui consenso non avrebbe voluto procedere, non aveva disdegnato di accettare i favori dell'imperatore e dei teologi imperiali. Ancora due anni prima del giorno in cui lo vidi aveva ingiunto ai suoi frati, nel capitolo generale di Lione, di parlare della persona del papa solo con moderazione e rispetto (e questo pochi mesi dopo che il papa aveva parlato dei minoriti protestando contro "i loro latrati, i loro errori e le loro insanie"). Ma ora era a tavola, amicissimo, con persone che del papa parlavano con rispetto meno che nullo. Del resto ho gi… detto. Giovanni lo voleva ad Avignone, egli voleva e non voleva andare, e l'incontro del giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto decidere sui modi e sulle garanzie di un viaggio che non avrebbe dovuto apparire come un atto di sottomissione ma neppure come un atto di sfida. Non credo che Michele avesse mai incontrato di persona Giovanni, almeno da che era papa. In ogni caso non lo vedeva da tempo, e i suoi amici si affrettavano a dipingergli a tinte molto scure la figura di quel simoniaco. "Una cosa dovrai imparare," gli diceva Guglielmo, "a non fidarti dei suoi giuramenti, che egli mantiene sempre alla lettera, violandoli nella sostanza." "Tutti sanno," diceva Ubertino, "cosa accadde ai tempi della sua elezione..." "Non la chiamerei elezione, bens imposizione!" intervenne un commensale, che sentii poi chiamare come Ugo da Novocastro, dall'accento affine a quello del mio maestro. "Intanto gi… la morte di Clemente Quinto non Š mai stata molto chiara. Il re non gli aveva pi— perdonato di aver promesso di processare la memoria di Bonifacio Ottavo, e poi di aver fatto di tutto per non sconfessare il suo predecessore. Come sia morto a Carpentras, nessuno sa bene. Fatto sta che quando i cardinali convengono a Carpentras per il conclave, il nuovo papa non viene fuori, perch‚ (e giustamente) la disputa si sposta sulla scelta tra Avignone e Roma. Non so bene cosa sia successo in quei giorni, un massacro mi dicono, coi cardinali minacciati dal nipote del papa morto, i loro servi trucidati, il palazzo dato alle fiamme, i cardinali che si appellano al re, questi che dice che non ha mai voluto che il papa disertasse Roma, che pazientino, e facciano una buona scelta... Poi Filippo il Bello muore, anche lui Dio sa come..." "O lo sa il diavolo," disse segnandosi, imitato da tutti, Ubertino. "O lo sa il diavolo," ammise Ugo con un sogghigno. "Insomma, succede un altro re, sopravvive diciotto mesi, muore, muore in pochi giorni anche il suo erede appena nato, suo fratello il reggente prende il trono..." "Ed Š proprio questo Filippo Quinto che, quando era ancora conte di Poitiers, aveva rimesso insieme i cardinali che fuggivano da Carpentras," disse Michele. "Infatti," continu• Ugo, "li rimette in conclave a Lione nel convento dei domenicani, giurando di difendere la loro incolumit… e di non tenerli prigionieri. Per• appena quelli si mettono alla sua merc‚, non solo li fa rinchiudere a chiave (che sarebbe poi la giusta usanza) ma gli diminuisce i cibi di giorno in giorno sino a che non abbiano preso una decisione. E a ciascuno promette di sostenerlo nelle sue pretese al soglio. Quando poi prende il trono, i cardinali, stanchi di essere prigionieri da due anni, per timore di rimanere l anche tutta la vita, mangiando malissimo, accettano tutto, i ghiottoni, mettendo sulla cattedra di Pietro quello gnomo ultrasettantenne..." "Gnomo certo s ," rise Ubertino, "e di aspetto tisicuzzo, ma pi— robusto e pi— astuto di quanto si credesse!" "Figlio di calzolaio," bofonchi• uno dei legati. "Cristo era figlio di falegname!" lo rampogn• Ubertino. "Non Š questo il fatto. E' un uomo colto, ha studiato legge a Montpellier e medicina a Parigi, ha saputo coltivare le sue amicizie nei modi pi— acconci per avere e i seggi episcopali e il cappello cardinalizio quando gli pareva opportuno, e quando Š stato consigliere di Roberto il Savio a Napoli ha sbalordito molti per il suo acume. E come vescovo di Avignone ha dato tutti i consigli giusti (giusti, dico, ai fini di quella squallida impresa) a Filippo il Bello per rovinare i Templari. E dopo l'elezione Š riuscito a sfuggire a un complotto di cardinali che volevano ucciderlo... Ma non Š di questo che volevo dire, parlavo della sua abilit… nel tradire i giuramenti senza poter essere incolpato di spergiuro. Quando fu eletto, e per essere eletto, ha promesso al cardinale Orsini che avrebbe riportato il seggio pontificio a Roma, e ha giurato sull'ostia consacrata che se non avesse mantenuto la sua promessa non sarebbe mai pi— salito su di un cavallo o su di un mulo. Ebbene sapete cosa ha fatto quella volpe? Quando si Š fatto incoronare a Lione (contro la volont… del re, che voleva che la cerimonia avvenisse ad Avignone) ha viaggiato poi da Lione ad Avignone in battello!" I frati risero tutti. Il papa era uno spergiuro, ma non gli si poteva negare un certo ingegno. "E' uno spudorato," comment• Guglielmo. "Ugo non ha detto che non tent• neppure di nascondere la sua mala fede? Non mi hai raccontato tu Ubertino di ci• che ha detto all'Orsini il giorno del suo arrivo ad Avignone?" "Certo," disse Ubertino, "gli disse che il cielo di Francia era cos bello che non vedeva perch‚ dovesse mettere piede in una citt… piena di rovine come Roma. E che siccome il papa, come Pietro, aveva il potere di legare e di sciogliere, lui questo potere ora esercitava, e decideva di rimanere l dove era e dove stava cos bene. E come l'Orsini cerc• di ricordargli che il suo dovere era di vivere sul colle vaticano, lo richiam• seccamente all'obbedienza, e tronc• la discussione. Ma non Š finita la storia del giuramento. Quando scese dal battello avrebbe dovuto montare una cavalla bianca, seguito dai cardinali su cavalli neri, come vuole la tradizione. E invece Š andato a piedi al palazzo episcopale. N‚ mi risulta che davvero sia mai pi— montato a cavallo. E da quest'uomo, Michele, tu ti attendi che tenga fede alle garanzie che ti dar…?" Michele stette a lungo in silenzio. Poi disse: "Posso capire il desiderio del papa di rimanere ad Avignone, e non lo discuto. Ma lui non potr… discutere il nostro desiderio di povert… e la nostra interpretazione dell'esempio di Cristo." "Non essere ingenuo, Michele," intervenne Guglielmo, "il vostro, il nostro desiderio, fa apparire in una luce sinistra il suo. Devi renderti conto che da secoli non era mai asceso sul trono pontificio un uomo pi— avido. Le meretrici di Babilonia contro cui tuonava un tempo il nostro Ubertino, i papi corrotti di cui parlavano i poeti del tuo paese come quell'Alighieri, erano agnelli mansueti e sobrii in confronto di Giovanni. E' una gazza ladra, un usuraio ebreo, ad Avignone si fanno pi— traffici che a Firenze! Ho saputo della ignobile transazione col nipote di Clemente, Bertrand de Goth, quello del massacro di Carpentras (in cui tra l'altro i cardinali furono alleggeriti di tutti i loro gioielli): costui aveva messo le mani sul tesoro dello zio, che non era da poco, e a Giovanni non era sfuggito nulla di ci• che aveva rubato (nella "Cum venerabiles" elenca con precisione le monete, i vasi d'oro e d'argento, i libri, i tappeti, le pietre preziose, gli ornamenti...). Giovanni per• finse di ignorare che Bertrand aveva messo le mani su pi— di un milione e mezzo di fiorini d'oro durante il sacco di Carpentras, e discusse di altri trentamila fiorini, che Bertrand confessava di aver avuto dallo zio per 'un proposito pio', e cioŠ per una crociata. Si stabil che Bertrand avrebbe trattenuto met… della somma per la crociata e l'altra met… sarebbe andata al soglio pontificio. Poi Bertrand non fece mai la crociata, o almeno non l'ha ancora fatta, e il papa non ha visto un fiorino..." "Non Š poi cos abile, allora," osserv• Michele. "E' l'unica volta che si Š fatto giocare in materia di danaro," disse Ubertino. "Devi sapere bene con che razza di mercante tu abbia a che fare. In tutti gli altri casi ha mostrato una abilit… diabolica nel raccogliere danaro. E' un re Mida, quello che tocca diventa oro che affluisce nelle casse di Avignone. Ogni volta che sono entrato nei suoi appartamenti ho trovato banchieri, cambiatori di moneta, e tavole cariche d'oro, e chierici che contavano e impilavano fiorini gli uni sugli altri... E vedrai che palazzo si Š fatto costruire, con ricchezze che un tempo si attribuivano solo all'imperatore di Bisanzio o al Gran Cane dei tartari. E adesso capisci perch‚ ha emanato tutte quelle bolle contro l'idea della povert…. Ma lo sai che ha spinto i domenicani, in odio al nostro ordine, a scolpire statue di Cristo con la corona reale, la tunica di porpora e d'oro e calzari sontuosi? Ad Avignone sono stati esposti crocifissi con Ges— inchiodato per una sola mano, mentre con l'altra tocca una borsa appesa alla sua cintura, per indicare che Egli autorizza l'uso del danaro per fini di religione..." "Oh lo spudorato!" esclam• Michele. "Ma questa Š pura bestemmia!" "Ha aggiunto," continu• Guglielmo, "una terza corona alla tiara papale, non Š vero Ubertino?" "Certo. All'inizio del millennio papa Ildebrando ne aveva assunta una, con la scritta "Corona regni de manu Dei", l'infame Bonifacio ne aveva aggiunta di recente una seconda, scrivendovi "Diadema imperii de manu Petri", e Giovanni non ha fatto altro che perfezionare il simbolo: tre corone, il potere spirituale, quello temporale e quello ecclesiastico. Un simbolo dei re persiani, un simbolo pagano..." C'era un frate che sino ad allora era rimasto in silenzio, occupato con molta devozione a ingoiare i buoni cibi che l'Abate aveva fatto portare in tavola. Porgeva un orecchio distratto ai vari discorsi, emettendo ogni tanto un riso sarcastico all'indirizzo del pontefice, o un grugnito di approvazione alle interiezioni di sdegno dei commensali. Ma per il resto badava a pulirsi il mento dei sughi e dei pezzi di carne che lasciava cadere dalla bocca sdentata ma vorace, e le uniche volte che aveva rivolto la parola a uno dei suoi vicini era stato per lodare la bont… di una qualche leccornia. Seppi poi che era messer Girolamo, quel vescovo di Caffa che Ubertino giorni prima credeva ormai defunto (e debbo dire che quell'idea che fosse morto da due anni circol• come notizia vera per tutta la cristianit… per molto tempo, perch‚ l'udii anche dopo; e in effetti mor pochi mesi dopo quel nostro incontro, e continuo a pensare che fosse deceduto per la gran rabbia che la riunione del giorno dopo gli avrebbe messo in corpo, che quasi avrei creduto schiattasse subito e immediatamente, tanto era fragile di corpo e bilioso di umore). S'intromise a quel punto nel discorso, parlando con la bocca piena: "E poi sapete che l'infame ha elaborato una costituzione sulle "taxae sacrae poenitentiariae" dove specula sui peccati dei religiosi per trarne altro danaro. Se un ecclesiastico commette peccato carnale, con una monaca, con una parente, o anche con una donna qualsiasi (perch‚ succede anche questo!) potr… essere assolto solo pagando sessantasette lire d'oro e dodici soldi. E se commette bestialit…, saranno pi— di duecento lire, ma se l'ha commessa solo con fanciulli o animali, e non con femmine, la ammenda sar… ridotta di cento lire. E una monaca che si sia data a molti uomini, sia insieme che in momenti diversi, fuori o dentro il convento, e poi vuole diventare abbadessa, dovr… pagare centotrentun lire d'oro e quindici soldi..." "Andiamo messer Girolamo," protest• Ubertino, "sapete quanto poco ami il papa, ma su questo devo difenderlo! E' una calunnia messa in giro ad Avignone, non ho mai visto questa costituzione!" "C'Š," afferm• vigorosamente Girolamo. "Neppure io l'ho vista, ma c'Š." Ubertino scosse la testa e gli altri tacquero. Mi avvidi che erano abituati a non prendere troppo sul serio messer Girolamo, che l'altro giorno Guglielmo aveva definito uno sciocco. Guglielmo in ogni caso cerc• di riprendere la conversazione: "In ogni caso, vero o falso che sia, questa voce ci dice di quale sia il clima morale di Avignone, dove chiunque, sfruttati e sfruttatori, sanno di vivere pi— in un mercato che nella corte di un rappresentante di Cristo. Quando Giovanni Š salito in trono si parlava di un tesoro di settantamila fiorini d'oro, e ora c'Š chi dice che ne abbia ammassati pi— di dieci milioni." "E' vero," disse Ubertino. "Michele, Michele, non sai che vergogne ho dovuto vedere ad Avignone!" "Cerchiamo di essere onesti," disse Michele. "Sappiamo che anche i nostri hanno commesso degli eccessi. Ho avuto notizie di francescani che attaccavano in armi i conventi domenicani e denudavano i frati nemici per imporre loro la povert…... E' per questo che non osai oppormi a Giovanni ai tempi dei casi di Provenza... Voglio addivenire con lui a un accordo, non umilier• il suo orgoglio, gli chieder• solo che non umilii la nostra umilt…. Non gli parler• di danaro, gli chieder• solo di consentire con una sana interpretazione delle scritture. E questo dovremo fare coi legati suoi, domani. Alla fin fine sono uomini di teologia, e non tutti saranno rapaci come Giovanni. Quando degli uomini saggi avranno deliberato su un'interpretazione scritturale, egli non potr…..." "Egli?" interruppe Ubertino. "Ma tu non conosci ancora le sue follie in campo teologico. Egli vuole legare davvero tutto di sua mano, in cielo e in terra. In terra abbiamo visto cosa fa. Quanto al cielo... Ebbene, egli non ha ancora espresso le idee che ti dico, non pubblicamente almeno, ma io so di certo che ne ha mormorato coi suoi fidi. Egli sta elaborando alcune proposizioni folli, se non perverse, che cambierebbero la sostanza stessa della dottrina, e toglierebbero ogni forza alla nostra predicazione!" "Quali?" domandarono molti. "Chiedete a Berengario, egli lo sa, me ne aveva parlato lui." Ubertino si era rivolto a Berengario Talloni, che era stato negli anni scorsi uno dei pi— decisi avversari del pontefice nella sua stessa corte. Venuto da Avignone, si era da due giorni ricongiunto col gruppo degli altri francescani e con loro era arrivato all'abbazia. "E' una storia oscura e quasi incredibile," disse Berengario. "Pare dunque che Giovanni abbia in mente di sostenere che i giusti non godranno della visione beatifica sino a dopo il Giudizio. E' da tempo che sta riflettendo sul versetto nove del capitolo sesto dell'Apocalisse, l… dove si parla dell'apertura del quinto sigillo: dove appaiono sotto l'altare quelli che sono stati uccisi per testimoniare la parola di Dio e chiedono giustizia. A ciascuno viene data una veste bianca dicendo loro di pazientare ancora un poco... Segno, ne argomenta Giovanni, che essi non potranno vedere Dio nella sua essenza se non al compimento del giudizio finale." "Ma a chi ha detto queste cose?" domand• Michele esterrefatto. "Sinora a pochi intimi, ma la voce si Š diffusa, dicono che stia preparando un intervento aperto, non subito, forse tra qualche anno, sta consultandosi coi suoi teologi..." "Ah ah!" ghign• Girolamo masticando. "Non solo, sembra che voglia andare oltre e sostenere che neppure l'inferno sar… aperto prima di quel giorno... Nemmeno per i demoni." "Ges— Signore aiutaci!" esclam• Girolamo. "E cosa racconteremo allora ai peccatori se non possiamo minacciarli di un inferno immediato, subito appena morti!?" "Siamo nelle mani di un pazzo," disse Ubertino. "Ma non capisco perch‚ voglia sostenere queste cose..." "Va in fumo tutta la dottrina delle indulgenze," lament• Girolamo, "e neppure lui potr… pi— venderne. Perch‚ un prete che ha peccato di bestialit… deve pagare tante lire d'oro per evitare un castigo tanto remoto?" "Non tanto remoto," disse con forza Ubertino, "i tempi sono vicini!" "Lo sai tu caro fratello, ma i semplici non lo sanno. Ecco come stanno le cose!" grid• Girolamo che non aveva pi— l'aria di godere del proprio cibo. "Che idea nefasta, gliela devono aver messa in capo questi frati predicatori... Ah!" e scosse il capo. "Ma perch‚?" ripet‚ Michele da Cesena. "Non credo ci sia una ragione," disse Guglielmo. "E' una prova che egli si concede, un atto d'orgoglio. Vuole essere veramente colui che decide per il cielo e per la terra. Sapevo di queste mormorazioni, me lo aveva scritto Guglielmo di Occam. Vedremo alla fine se la spunter… il papa o la spunteranno i teologi, la voce tutta della chiesa, i desideri stessi del popolo di Dio, i vescovi..." "Oh, su materie dottrinali egli potr… piegare anche i teologi," disse triste Michele. "Non Š detto," rispose Guglielmo. "Viviamo in tempi in cui i sapienti di cose divine non hanno timore a proclamare che il papa sia un eretico. I sapienti di cose divine sono a loro modo la voce del popolo cristiano. Contro cui neppure il papa potr… ormai andare." "Peggio, peggio ancora," mormor• Michele spaventato. "Da un lato un papa folle, dall'altro il popolo di Dio che, sia pure per bocca dei suoi teologi, pretender… tra poco di interpretare liberamente le scritture..." "Perch‚, cosa avete fatto voi di diverso a Perugia?" domand• Guglielmo. Michele si scosse come punto sul vivo: "Per questo voglio incontrare il papa. Nulla noi possiamo su cui anch'egli non concordi." "Vedremo, vedremo," disse Guglielmo in modo enigmatico. Il mio maestro era davvero molto acuto. Come faceva a prevedere che Michele stesso avrebbe poi deciso di appoggiarsi ai teologi dell'impero e al popolo per condannare il papa? Come faceva a prevedere che, quando quattro anni dopo Giovanni avrebbe enunciato per la prima volta la sua incredibile dottrina, ci sarebbe stata una sollevazione da parte di tutta la cristianit…? Se la visione beatifica era tanto ritardata, come avrebbero potuto i defunti intercedere per i viventi? E dove sarebbe finito il culto dei santi? Proprio i minoriti avrebbero iniziato le ostilit… condannando il papa, e Guglielmo di Occam sarebbe stato in prima fila, severo e implacabile nelle sue argomentazioni. La lotta sarebbe durata per tre anni, sinch‚ Giovanni, giunto vicino alla morte, avrebbe fatto parziale ammenda. Lo udii descrivere anni dopo, come apparve nel concistoro del dicembre 1334, pi— piccolo di quanto fosse mai apparso sino ad allora, rinsecchito dall'et…, novantenne e moribondo, pallido in viso, e avrebbe detto (la volpe, cos abile nel giocare sulle parole non solo per violare i propri giuramenti ma anche per rinnegare le proprie ostinazioni): "Noi confessiamo e crediamo che le anime separate dal corpo e completamente purificate siano in cielo, in paradiso con gli angeli, e con Ges— Cristo, e che esse vedano Dio nella sua divina essenza, chiaramente e faccia a faccia..." e poi con una pausa, nessuno seppe mai se dovuta alla difficolt… del respiro o alla volont… perversa di sottolineare l'ultima clausola come avversativa, "nella misura in cui lo stato e la condizione dell'anima separata lo permetta." La mattina dopo, era di domenica, si fece mettere su una sedia allungata e dal dorso reclinato, accolse il bacio della mano dai suoi cardinali, e mor . Ma nuovamente divago, e racconto altre cose da quelle che dovrei raccontare. Anche perch‚ in fondo, il resto di quella conversazione a tavola non aggiunge molto alla comprensione delle vicende di cui narro. I minoriti si accordarono sul contegno da tenere per il giorno dopo. Valutarono uno per uno i loro avversari. Commentarono con preoccupazione la notizia, data da Guglielmo, dell'arrivo di Bernardo Gui. E ancora pi— il fatto che a presiedere la legazione avignonese sarebbe stato il cardinal Bertrando del Poggetto. Due inquisitori erano troppi: segno che si voleva usare contro i minoriti l'argomento dell'eresia. "Tanto peggio," disse Guglielmo, "noi tratteremo da eretici loro." "No, no," disse Michele, "procediamo con cautela, non dobbiamo compromettere alcun accordo possibile." "Per quanto riesco a pensare," disse Guglielmo, "pur avendo lavorato per la realizzazione di questo incontro, e tu lo sai Michele, io non credo che gli avignonesi vengano qui per trarne alcun risultato positivo. Giovanni ti vuole ad Avignone solo e non garantito. Ma l'incontro avr… almeno una funzione, di farti capire questo. Sarebbe stato peggio se tu fossi andato prima di avere questa esperienza." "Cos tu ti sei dato da fare, e per molti mesi, per realizzare una cosa che credi inutile," disse amaramente Michele. "Mi era stato richiesto, e da te e dall'imperatore," disse Guglielmo. "E infine, non Š mai inutile conoscere meglio i propri nemici." A quel punto vennero ad avvertirci che stava entrando entro le mura la seconda delegazione. I minoriti si alzarono e andarono incontro agli uomini del papa. Nona. Dove arrivano il cardinale del Poggetto, Bernardo Gui e gli altri uomini di Avignone, e poi ciascuno fa cose diverse. Uomini che gi… si conoscevano da tempo, uomini che senza conoscersi avevano udito parlare l'uno dell'altro, si salutavano nella corte con apparente mansuetudine. Al fianco dell'Abate il cardinal Bertrando del Poggetto si muoveva come chi abbia familiarit… col potere, quasi che fosse un secondo pontefice egli stesso, e distribuiva a tutti, specie ai minoriti, cordiali sorrisi, auspicando mirabili intese dall'incontro del giorno dopo, e recando esplicitamente i voti di pace e bene (us• intenzionalmente questa espressione cara ai francescani) da parte di Giovanni Ventiduesimo. "Bravo, bravo," disse a me, quando Guglielmo ebbe la bont… di presentarmi come suo scrivano e discepolo. Poi mi chiese se conoscessi Bologna e me ne lod• la bellezza, il buon cibo e la splendida universit…, invitandomi a visitarla, invece di tornare un giorno, mi disse, tra quelle mie genti tedesche che stavano facendo tanto soffrire il nostro signor papa. Poi mi porse l'anello da baciare mentre gi… volgeva il suo sorriso verso qualcun altro. D'altra parte la mia attenzione si rivolse subito al personaggio di cui pi— avevo udito parlare in quei giorni: Bernardo Gui, come lo chiamavano i francesi, o Bernardo Guidoni o Bernardo Guido come lo chiamavano altrove. Era un domenicano di circa settant'anni, esile ma diritto nella figura. Mi colpirono i suoi occhi grigi, freddi, capaci di fissare senza espressione, e che molte volte avrei visto invece balenare di lampi equivoci, abile sia nel celare pensieri e passioni che nell'esprimerli a bella posta. Nello scambio generale dei saluti, non fu come gli altri affettuoso o cordiale, ma sempre e appena appena cortese. Quando vide Ubertino, che gi… conosceva, fu con lui molto deferente, ma lo fiss• in modo tale da indurre in me un brivido di inquietudine. Quando salut• Michele da Cesena ebbe un sorriso difficile da decifrare, e mormor• senza calore: "Lass— vi si attende da molto tempo", frase in cui non riuscii a cogliere n‚ un cenno d'ansia, n‚ un'ombra di ironia, n‚ un'ingiunzione, n‚ peraltro una sfumatura di interesse. Si incontr• con Guglielmo, e come apprese chi era lo guard• con educata ostilit…: ma non perch‚ il volto tradisse i suoi sentimenti segreti, ne ero certo (anche se ero incerto se egli mai nutrisse sentimento alcuno), ma perch‚ certamente voleva che Guglielmo lo sentisse ostile. Guglielmo ricambi• la sua ostilit… sorridendogli in modo esageratamente cordiale e dicendogli: "Da tempo desideravo conoscere un uomo la cui fama mi Š stata di lezione e di monito per tante importanti decisioni che hanno ispirato la mia vita." Sentenza senz'altro elogiativa e quasi adulatoria per chi non sapesse, come invece Bernardo sapeva bene, che una delle decisioni pi— importanti della vita di Guglielmo era stata quella di abbandonare il mestiere dell'inquisitore. Ne trassi l'impressione che, se Guglielmo avrebbe visto volentieri Bernardo in qualche segreta imperiale, Bernardo certamente avrebbe visto con favore Guglielmo colto da morte accidentale e subitanea; e siccome Bernardo aveva al proprio comando in quei giorni uomini d'arme, temetti per la vita del mio buon maestro. Bernardo doveva gi… essere stato informato dall'Abate circa i delitti commessi all'abbazia. Infatti, fingendo di non raccogliere il veleno contenuto nella frase di Guglielmo, gli disse: "Pare che in questi giorni, per richiesta dell'Abate, e per assolvere il compito affidatomi ai termini dell'accordo che ci vede qui riuniti, dovr• occuparmi di vicende tristissime in cui si avverte il pestifero odore del demonio. Ve ne parlo perch‚ so che in tempi lontani, in cui mi sareste stato pi— vicino, anche voi accanto a me e a quelli come me vi siete battuto su quel campo che vedeva confrontate a battaglia le schiere del bene contro le schiere del male." "Infatti," disse quietamente Guglielmo, "ma poi io sono passato dall'altra parte." Bernardo sostenne bravamente il colpo: "Potete dirmi qualcosa di utile su queste cose delittuose?" "Sfortunatamente no," rispose civilmente Guglielmo. "Non ho la vostra esperienza in cose delittuose." Da quel momento in poi persi le tracce di ciascuno. Guglielmo, dopo un'altra conversazione con Michele e Ubertino, si ritir• nello scriptorium. Chiese a Malachia di poter esaminare certi libri e non giunsi a sentirne il titolo. Malachia lo guard• in modo strano, ma non pot‚ negarglieli. Caso curioso, non dovette cercarli in biblioteca. Erano gi… tutti sul tavolo di Venanzio. Il mio maestro si immerse nella lettura e decisi di non disturbarlo. Scesi in cucina. L vidi Bernardo Gui. Forse voleva rendersi conto della disposizione dell'abbazia e girava dappertutto. Lo udii che interrogava i cucinieri e altri servi, parlando bene o male il volgare del luogo (mi ricordai che era stato inquisitore in Italia settentrionale). Mi parve domandasse informazioni sui raccolti, sull'organizzazione del lavoro nel monastero. Ma anche ponendo le questioni pi— innocenti, guardava il suo interlocutore con occhi penetranti, poi poneva di colpo una nuova domanda, e a questo punto la sua vittima impallidiva e balbettava. Ne conclusi che, in qualche modo singolare, egli stava inquisendo, e si avvaleva di un'arma formidabile che ogni inquisitore nell'esercizio della sua funzione possiede e manovra: la paura dell'altro. Perch‚ ogni inquisito di solito dice all'inquisitore, per il timore di essere sospettato di qualcosa, ci• che pu• servire a rendere sospetto qualcun altro. Per tutto il resto del pomeriggio, a mano a mano che mi muovevo, vidi Bernardo procedere cos , vuoi presso i mulini, vuoi nel chiostro. Ma quasi mai affront• dei monaci, sempre dei fratelli laici o dei contadini. Il contrario di quanto aveva fatto sino ad allora Guglielmo. Vespri. Dove Alinardo sembra dare informazioni preziose e Guglielmo rivela il suo metodo per arrivare a una verit… probabile attraverso una serie di sicuri errori. Pi— tardi Guglielmo discese dallo scriptorium di buon umore. Mentre attendevamo che si facesse l'ora di cena trovammo nel chiostro Alinardo. Ricordando la sua richiesta, sin dal giorno prima mi ero procurato dei ceci in cucina, e gliene offrii. Mi ringrazi• infilandoseli nella bocca sdentata e bavosa. "Hai visto ragazzo," mi disse, "anche l'altro cadavere giaceva l… dove il libro lo annunziava... Attendi ora la quarta tromba!" Gli chiesi come mai pensava che la chiave per la sequenza dei crimini stesse nel libro della rivelazione. Mi guard• stupito: "Il libro di Giovanni offre la chiave di tutto!" E aggiunse, con una smorfia di rancore: "Io lo sapevo, io lo dicevo da gran tempo... Fui io, sai, a proporre all'Abate... quello di allora, di raccogliere quanti pi— commenti all'Apocalisse fosse possibile. Io dovevo diventare bibliotecario... Ma poi l'altro riusc a farsi mandare a Silos, dove trov• i manoscritti pi— belli, e torn• con un bottino splendido... Oh, lui sapeva dove cercare, parlava anche la lingua degli infedeli... E cos egli ricevette la biblioteca in custodia, e non io. Ma Dio lo pun , e lo fece entrare anzitempo nel regno delle tenebre. Ah, ah..." rise in modo cattivo, quel vecchio che sino ad allora mi era parso, immerso nella serenit… della sua canizie, simile a un fanciullo innocente. "Chi era quello di cui parlate?" chiese Guglielmo. Ci guard• attonito. "Di chi parlavo? Non ricordo... fu tanto tempo fa. Ma Dio punisce, Dio cancella, Dio oscura anche i ricordi. Molti atti di superbia furono commessi nella biblioteca. Specie da quando cadde in mano agli stranieri. Dio punisce ancora..." Non riuscimmo a trargli altre parole e lo abbandonammo al suo queto e rancoroso delirio. Guglielmo si disse molto interessato da quel colloquio: "Alinardo Š un uomo da ascoltare, ogni volta che parla dice qualcosa d'interessante." "Cosa ha detto questa volta?" "Adso," disse Guglielmo, "risolvere un mistero non Š la stessa cosa che dedurre da principi primi. E non equivale neppure a raccogliere tanti dati particolari per poi inferirne una legge generale. Significa piuttosto trovarsi di fronte a uno, o due, o tre dati particolari che apparentemente non hanno nulla in comune, e cercare di immaginare se possano essere tanti casi di una legge generale che non conosci ancora, e che forse non Š mai stata enunciata. Certo, se sai, come dice il filosofo, che l'uomo, il cavallo e il mulo sono tutti senza fiele e tutti vivono a lungo, puoi tentare di enunciare il principio per cui gli animali senza fiele vivono a lungo. Ma immagina il caso degli animali con le corna. Perch‚ hanno le corna? Improvvisamente ti accorgi che tutti gli animali con le corna non hanno denti nella mandibola superiore. Sarebbe una bella scoperta, se non ti rendessi conto che, ahimŠ, ci sono animali senza denti nella mandibola superiore e che tuttavia non hanno le corna, come il cammello. Infine ti accorgi che tutti gli animali senza denti nella mandibola superiore hanno due stomaci. Bene, puoi immaginare che chi non ha denti sufficienti mastichi male e dunque abbia bisogno di due stomaci per poter digerire meglio il cibo. Ma le corna? Allora provi a immaginare una causa materiale delle corna, per cui la mancanza di denti provvede l'animale con una eccedenza di materia ossea che deve spuntare da qualche altra parte. Ma Š una spiegazione sufficiente? No, perch‚ il cammello non ha denti superiori, ha due stomaci, ma non le corna. E allora devi immaginare anche una causa finale. La materia ossea fuoriesce in corna solo negli animali che non hanno altri mezzi di difesa. Invece il cammello ha una pelle durissima e non ha bisogno delle corna. Allora la legge potrebbe essere..." "Ma cosa c'entrano le corna?" domandai con impazienza, "e perch‚ vi occupate di animali con le corna?" "Io non me ne sono mai occupato, ma il vescovo di Lincoln se ne era occupato molto, seguendo una idea di Aristotele. Onestamente, io non so se le ragioni che ha trovato siano quelle buone, n‚ ho mai controllato dove il cammello abbia i denti e quanti stomaci abbia: ma era per dirti che la ricerca delle leggi esplicative, nei fatti naturali, procede in modo tortuoso. Di fronte ad alcuni fatti inspiegabili tu devi provare a immaginare molte leggi generali, di cui non vedi ancora la connessione coi fatti di cui ti occupi: e di colpo, nella connessione improvvisa di un risultato, un caso e una legge, ti si profila un ragionamento che ti pare pi— convincente degli altri. Provi ad applicarlo a tutti i casi simili, a usarlo per trarne previsioni, e scopri che avevi indovinato. Ma sino alla fine non saprai mai quali predicati introdurre nel tuo ragionamento e quali lasciar cadere. E cos faccio ora io. Allineo tanti elementi sconnessi e fingo delle ipotesi. Ma ne devo fingere molte, e numerose sono quelle cos assurde che mi vergognerei di dirtele. Vedi, nel caso del cavallo Brunello, quando vidi le tracce, io finsi molte ipotesi complementari e contraddittorie: poteva essere un cavallo in fuga, poteva essere che su quel bel cavallo l'Abate fosse sceso lungo il pendio, poteva essere che un cavallo Brunello avesse lasciato i segni sulla neve e un altro cavallo Favello, il giorno prima, i crini nel cespuglio, e che i rami fossero stati spezzati da degli uomini. Io non sapevo quale fosse l'ipotesi giusta sino a che non vidi il cellario e i servi che cercavano con ansia. Allora capii che l'ipotesi di Brunello era la sola buona, e cercai di provare se fosse vera, apostrofando i monaci come feci. Vinsi, ma avrei anche potuto perdere. Gli altri mi hanno creduto saggio perch‚ ho vinto, ma non conoscevano i molti casi in cui sono stato stolto perch‚ ho perso, e non sapevano che pochi secondi prima di vincere io non ero sicuro che non avessi perduto. Ora, sui casi dell'abbazia, ho molte belle ipotesi, ma non c'Š nessun fatto evidente che mi permetta di dire quale sia la migliore. E allora, per non apparire sciocco dopo, rinuncio ad apparire astuto ora. Lasciami ancora pensare, sino a domani, almeno." Capii in quel momento quale fosse il modo di ragionare del mio maestro, e mi parve assai difforme da quello del filosofo che ragiona sui principi primi, cos che il suo intelletto assume quasi i modi dell'intelletto divino. Capii che, quando non aveva una risposta, Guglielmo se ne proponeva molte e diversissime tra loro. Rimasi perplesso. "Ma allora," ardii commentare, "siete ancora lontano dalla soluzione..." "Ci sono vicinissimo," disse Guglielmo, "ma non so a quale." "Quindi non avete una sola risposta alle vostre domande?" "Adso, se l'avessi insegnerei teologia a Parigi. "A Parigi hanno sempre la risposta vera?" "Mai," disse Guglielmo, "ma sono molto sicuri dei loro errori." "E voi," dissi con infantile impertinenza, "non commettete errori?" "Spesso," rispose. "Ma invece di concepirne uno solo ne immagino molti, cos non divento schiavo di nessuno." Ebbi l'impressione che Guglielmo non fosse affatto interessato alla verit…, che altro non Š che l'adeguazione tra la cosa e l'intelletto. Egli invece si divertiva a immaginare quanti pi— possibili fosse possibile. In quel momento, lo confesso, disperai del mio maestro e mi sorpresi a pensare: "Meno male che Š arrivata l'inquisizione." Parteggiai per la sete di verit… che animava Bernardo Gui. E con queste colpevoli disposizioni di spirito, pi— turbato di Giuda la notte del gioved santo, entrai con Guglielmo nel refettorio a consumare la cena. Compieta. Dove Salvatore parla di una mag a portentosa. La cena per la legazione fu superba. L'Abate doveva conoscere molto bene e le debolezze degli uomini e gli usi della corte papale (che non dispiacquero, debbo dirlo, neppure ai minoriti di fra Michele). I maiali ammazzati da poco, ci doveva essere del sanguinaccio all'uso di Montecassino, ci disse il cuciniere. Ma la sciagurata fine di Venanzio aveva costretto a buttare tutto il sangue dei maiali, sino a che non si fosse proceduto a scannarne d'altri. Inoltre credo che in quei giorni ripugnasse a tutti uccidere creature del Signore. Ma avemmo del salm di piccioncini, macerato nel vino di quelle terre, e coniglio in porchetta, pagnottini di santa Chiara, riso con le mandorle di quei monti ovvero il biancomangiare delle vigilie, crostini di borragine, ulive ripiene, formaggio fritto, carne di pecora con salsa cruda di peperoni, fave bianche, e dolciumi squisiti, dolce di san Bernardo, paste di san Niccol•, occhietti di santa Lucia, e vini, e liquori d'erbe che misero di buon umore persino Bernardo Gui, di solito cos austero: liquore di citronella, nocino, vino contro la gotta e vino di genziana. Sembrava una riunione di ghiottoni, se ogni sorsata o ogni boccone non fosse stato accompagnato da devote letture. Alla fine tutti si alzarono molto lieti, alcuni accampando vaghi malori per non scendere a compieta. Ma l'Abate non se ne adont•. Non tutti hanno il privilegio e gli obblighi che conseguono all'essersi consacrati al nostro ordine. Mentre i monaci si avviavano mi attardai curioso per la cucina, dove stavano apparecchiando per la chiusura notturna. Vidi Salvatore che sgattaiolava verso l'orto con un fagotto in braccio. Incuriosito lo seguii e lo chiamai. Egli cerc• di schermirsi, poi alle mie domande rispose che recava nel fagotto (che si muoveva come abitato da cosa viva) un basilisco. "Cave basilischium! Est lo reys dei serpenti, tant pleno del veleno che ne riluce tuto fuori! Che dicam, il veleno, il puzzo ne vien fuori che te ancide! Ti attosca... Et ha macule bianche sul dosso, et caput come gallo, et met… va dritta sopre la terra et met… va per terra come gli altri serpentes. E lo ancide la bellula..." "La bellula?" "Oc! Bestiola parvissima est, pi— lunga alguna cosa che 'l topo, et odiala 'l topo muchissimo. E ass la serpe et la botta. Et quando loro la mordono, la bellula corre alla fenicula o a la circerbita et ne dentecchia, et redet ad bellum. Et dicunt che ingenera per li oculi, ma li pi— dicono ch'elli dicono falso." Gli chiesi cosa facesse con un basilisco e disse che erano affari suoi. Gli dissi, ormai morso dalla curiosit…, che in quei giorni, con tutti quei morti, non c'erano pi— affari segreti, e che ne avrei parlato a Guglielmo. Allora Salvatore mi preg• ardentemente di tacere, apr il fagotto e mi mostr• un gatto di pelo nero. Mi tir• vicino a s‚ e mi disse con un sorriso osceno che non voleva pi— che il cellario o io, perch‚ eravamo l'uno potente e l'altro giovane e bello, potessimo avere l'amore delle ragazze del villaggio, e lui no perch‚ era brutto e poveretto. Che conosceva una mag a portentosissima per far cadere ogni donna presa d'amore. Bisognava uccidere un gatto nero e cavargli gli occhi, poi metterli dentro due uova di gallina nera, un occhio in un uovo, un occhio nell'altro (e mi mostr• due uova che assicur• aver tratto dalle galline giuste). Poi occorreva mettere le uova a marcire dentro un mucchio di sterco di cavallo (e ne aveva approntato uno proprio in un angolino dell'orto dove non passava mai nessuno), e di l ne sarebbe nato, per ciascun uovo, un diavoletto, che poi si sarebbe messo al suo servizio procurandogli tutte le delizie di questo mondo. Ma ahimŠ, mi disse, perch‚ la mag a riuscisse occorreva che la donna, di cui voleva l'amore, sputasse sulle uova prima che fossero seppellite nello sterco, e quel problema lo angustiava, perch‚ bisognava avere accanto, quella notte, la donna in questione, e farle fare l'ufficio suo senza che lei sapesse a cosa serviva. Fui preso da subita vampa, al viso, o alle viscere, o in tutto il corpo, e chiesi con un filo di voce se quella notte avrebbe portato nella cinta la ragazza della notte avanti. Lui rise, schernendomi, e disse che ero proprio in preda a una gran foia (io dissi di no, che chiedevo per pura curiosit…), e poi mi disse che al villaggio di donne ce n'erano tante, e che ne avrebbe portata su un'altra, pi— bella ancora di quella che piaceva a me. Io supposi che mi mentisse per allontanarmi da lui. E d'altra parte che avrei potuto fare? Seguirlo per tutta la notte quando Guglielmo mi attendeva per ben altre imprese? E tornare a rivedere colei (se pure di essa si trattava) verso cui i miei appetiti mi spingevano mentre la mia ragione me ne distoglieva e che non avrei dovuto vedere mai pi— anche se desideravo sempre vederla ancora? Certo no. E quindi convinsi me stesso che Salvatore diceva il vero, per quanto riguardava la donna. O che forse mentiva su tutto, che la mag a di cui parlava era una fantasia della sua mente ingenua e superstiziosa, e che non ne avrebbe fatto nulla. Mi irritai con lui, lo trattai rudemente, gli dissi che per quella notte avrebbe fatto meglio ad andare a dormire, perch‚ gli arcieri circolavano nella cinta. Egli rispose che conosceva l'abbazia meglio degli arcieri, e che con quella nebbia nessuno avrebbe visto nessuno. Anzi, mi disse, ora io scappo, e neppure tu mi vedrai pi—, anche se fossi l a due passi a sollazzarmi con la ragazza che desideri. Lui si espresse con altre parole, assai pi— ignobili, ma questo era il senso di quanto diceva. Mi allontanai sdegnato, perch‚ proprio non era da me, nobile e novizio, mettermi in certame con quella canaglia. Raggiunsi Guglielmo e facemmo quello che si doveva. CioŠ ci disponemmo a seguir compieta, indietro nella navata, in modo che quando l'ufficio fin eravamo pronti per intraprendere il nostro secondo viaggio (terzo per me) nelle viscere del labirinto. Dopo compieta. Dove si visita di nuovo il labirinto, si arriva alla soglia del f nis Africae ma non ci si pu• entrare perch‚ non si sa cosa siano il primo e il settimo dei quattro, e infine Adso ha una ricaduta, peraltro assai dotta, nella sua malattia d'amore. La visita in biblioteca ci port• via lunghe ore di lavoro. A parole il controllo che dovevamo fare era facile, ma procedere al lume della lucerna, leggere le scritte, segnare sulla mappa i varchi e le pareti piene, registrare le iniziali, compiere i vari percorsi che il gioco delle aperture e degli sbarramenti ci consentivano, fu cosa assai lunga. E noiosa. Faceva molto freddo. La notte non era ventosa e non si udivano quei sibili sottili che ci avevano impressionato la prima sera, ma dalle feritoie penetrava un'aria umida e gelida. Avevamo messo dei guanti di lana per poter toccare i volumi senza che le mani si intirizzissero. Ma erano appunto di quelli che si usavano per scrivere d'inverno, con la punta delle dita scoperte, e talora dovevamo avvicinare le mani alla fiamma, o metterle nel petto, o batterle l'una contro l'altra, saltellando intirizziti. Per questo non compimmo tutta l'opera di seguito. Ci fermavamo a curiosare negli armaria, e ora che Guglielmo coi suoi nuovi vetri sul naso poteva attardarsi a leggere i libri, a ogni titolo che scopriva prorompeva in esclamazioni di allegrezza, o perch‚ conosceva l'opera, o perch‚ da tempo la cercava o infine perch‚ non l'aveva mai sentita menzionare ed era oltremodo eccitato e incuriosito. Insomma, ogni libro era per lui come un animale favoloso che egli incontrasse in una terra sconosciuta. E mentre lui sfogliava un manoscritto, mi ingiungeva di cercarne altri. "Guarda cosa c'Š in quell'armadio!" E io, compitando e spostando volumi: "'Historia anglorum' di Beda... E sempre di Beda 'De aedificatione templi', 'De tabernaculo', 'De temporibus et computo et chronica et circuli Dionysi', 'Ortographia', 'De ratione metrorum', 'Vita Sancti Cuthberti', 'Ars metrica'..." "E' naturale, tutte le opere del Venerabile... E guarda questi! 'De rhetorica cognatione', 'Locorum rhetoricorum distinctio', e qui tanti grammatici, Prisciano, Onorato, Donato, Massimo, Vittorino, Eutiche, Foca, Asper... Strano, pensavo a tutta prima che qui ci fossero autori dell'Anglia... Guardiamo pi— sotto..." "'Hisperica... famina'. Cos'Š?" "Un poema ibernico. Ascolta: Hoc spumans mundanas obvallat Pelagus oras terrestres amniosis flucribus cudit margines. Saxeas undosis molibus irruit avionias. Infima bomboso vertice miscet glareas asprifero spergit spumas sulco, sonoreis frequenter quaritur flabris... Io non capivo il senso, ma Guglielmo leggeva facendo rotolare le parole nella bocca in modo tale che pareva di udire il suono delle onde e della spuma marina. "E questo? E' Aldhelm di Malmesbury, sentite questa pagina: 'Primitus pantorum procerum poematorum pio potissimum paternoque presertim privilegio panegiricum poemataque passim prosatori sub polo promulgatas...' Le parole cominciano tutte con la stessa lettera!" "Gli uomini delle mie isole sono tutti un poco pazzi," diceva Guglielmo con orgoglio. "Guardiamo nell'altro armadio." "Virgilio." "Come mai qui? Virgilio cosa? Le 'Georgiche'?" "No. 'Epitomi'. Non ne avevo mai sentito parlare." "Ma non Š il Marone! E' Virgilio di Tolosa, il retore, sei secoli dopo la nascita di Nostro Signore. Fu reputato un gran saggio..." "Qui dice che le arti sono poema, rethoria, grama, leporia, dialecta, geometria... Ma che lingua parla?" "Latino, ma un latino di sua invenzione, che egli reputava assai pi— bello. Leggi qui: dice che l'astronomia studia i segni dello zodiaco che sono mon, man, tonte, piron, dameth, perfellea, belgalic, margaleth, lutamiron, taminon e raphalut." "Era matto?" "Non lo so, non era delle mie isole. Senti ancora, dice che ci sono dodici modi di designare il fuoco, ignis, coquihabin (quia incocta coquendi habet dictionem), ardo, calax ex calore, fragon ex fragore flammae, rusin de rubore, fumaton, ustrax de urendo, vitius quia pene mortua membra suo vivificat, siluleus, quod de silice siliat, unde et silex non recte dicitur, nisi ex qua scintilla silit. E aeneon, de Aenea deo, qui in eo habitat, sive a quo elementis flatus fertur." "Ma non c'Š nessuno che parla cos !" "Fortunatamente. Ma erano tempi in cui, per dimenticare un mondo cattivo, i grammatici si dilettavano di astruse questioni. Mi dissero che a quell'epoca per quindici giorni e quindici notti i retori Gabundus e Terentius discussero sul vocativo di 'ego', e infine vennero alle armi " "Ma anche questo, sentite..." avevo afferrato un libro meravigliosamente miniato con labirinti vegetali dai cui viticci si affacciavano scimmie e serpenti. "Sentite che parole: cantamen, collamen, gongelamen, stemiamen, plasmamen, sonerus, alboreus, gaudifluus, glaucicomus..." "Le mie isole," disse di nuovo con tenerezza Guglielmo. "Non essere severo con quei monaci della lontana Hibernia, forse, se esiste questa abbazia, e se parliamo ancora di sacro romano impero, lo dobbiamo a loro. A quel tempo il resto dell'Europa era ridotto a un ammasso di rovine, un giorno dichiararono invalidi i battesimi impartiti da alcuni preti nelle Gallie perch‚ vi si battezzava "in nomine patris et filiae", e non perch‚ praticassero una nuova eresia e considerassero Ges— una donna, ma perch‚ non sapevano pi— il latino." "Come Salvatore?" "Pi— o meno. I pirati dell'estremo nord arrivavano lungo i fiumi a saccheggiare Roma. I templi pagani cadevano in rovina e quelli cristiani non esistevano ancora. E furono solo i monaci dell'Hibernia che nei loro monasteri scrissero e lessero, lessero e scrissero, e miniarono, e poi si gettarono su navicelle fatte di pelle d'animale e navigarono verso queste terre e le evangelizzarono come foste infedeli, capisci? Sei stato a Bobbio, Š stato fondato da san Colombano, uno di costoro. E dunque lasciali stare se inventavano un latino nuovo, visto che in Europa non si sapeva pi— quello vecchio. Furono uomini grandi. San Brandano arriv• sino alle isole Fortunate, e costeggi• le coste dell'inferno dove vide Giuda incatenato su uno scoglio, e un giorno approd• su un'isola e vi scese, ed era un mostro marino. Naturalmente erano pazzi," ripet‚ con soddisfazione. "Le loro immagini sono... da non credere ai miei occhi! E quanti colori!" dissi, beandomi. "In una terra che di colori ne ha pochi, un po' di azzurro e tanto verde. Ma non stiamo a discutere dei monaci hiberni. Quello che voglio sapere Š perch‚ sono qui con gli angli e con grammatici di altri paesi. Guarda sulla tua mappa, dove dovremmo essere?" "Nelle stanze del torrione occidentale. Ho trascritto anche i cartigli. Dunque, uscendo dalla stanza cieca si entra nella sala eptagonale e c'Š un solo passaggio a una sola stanza del torrione, la lettera in rosso Š H. Poi si passa di stanza in stanza facendo il giro del torrione e si torna alla stanza cieca. La sequenza delle lettere d…... avete ragione! HIBERNI! "HIBERNIA, se dalla stanza cieca torni nella eptagonale, che ha come tutte le altre tre la A di Apocalypsis. Perci• vi sono le opere degli autori dell'ultima Thule, e anche i grammatici e i retori, perch‚ gli ordinatori della biblioteca han pensato che un grammatico deve stare coi grammatici hiberni, anche se Š di Tolosa. E' un criterio. Vedi che cominciamo a capire qualcosa?" "Ma nelle stanze del torrione orientale da cui siamo entrati abbiamo letto PONS... Cosa significa?" "Leggi bene la tua mappa, continua a leggere le lettere delle sale che seguono per ordine di accesso." FONS ADAEU... "No, Fons Adae, la U Š la seconda stanza cieca orientale, la ricordo, forse si inserisce in un'altra sequenza. E cosa abbiamo trovato al Fons Adae, e cioŠ nel paradiso terrestre (ricordati che ivi Š la stanza con l'altare che d… verso il levar del sole)?" "C'erano tante bibbie, e commenti alla bibbia, solo libri di scritture sacre. "E dunque vedi, la parola di Dio in corrispondenza al paradiso terrestre, che come tutti dicono Š lontano verso oriente. E qui a occidente l'Hibernia." "Dunque il tracciato della biblioteca riproduce la mappa dell'universo mondo?" "E' probabile. E i libri vi sono collocati secondo i paesi di provenienza, o il luogo dove nacquero i loro autori o, come in questo caso, il luogo dove avrebbero dovuto nascere. I bibliotecari si son detti che Virgilio il grammatico Š nato per sbaglio a Tolosa e avrebbe dovuto nascere nelle isole occidentali. Hanno risistemato gli errori della natura. Proseguimmo il nostro cammino. Passammo per una sequenza di sale ricche di splendide Apocalissi, e una di queste era la stanza dove avevo avuto le visioni. Anzi, da lontano vedemmo di nuovo il lume, Guglielmo si tur• il naso e corse a spegnerlo, sputando sulle ceneri. E ad ogni buon conto traversammo la stanza in fretta, ma ricordavo che vi avevo visto la bellissima Apocalisse multicolore con la mulier amicta sole e il drago. Ricostruimmo la sequenza di queste sale a partire dall'ultima a cui accedemmo e che aveva come iniziale in rosso una Y. La lettura all'indietro diede la parola YSPANIA, ma l'ultima A era la stessa su cui terminava HIBERNIA. Segno, disse Guglielmo, che rimanevano delle stanze in cui si raccoglievano opere di carattere misto. In ogni caso la zona denominata YSPANIA ci parve popolata di molti codici dell'Apocalisse, tutti di bellissima fattura, che Guglielmo riconobbe come arte ispanica. Rilevammo che la biblioteca aveva forse la pi— ampia raccolta di copie del libro dell'apostolo che esistesse nella cristianit…, e una quantit… immensa di commenti su quel testo. Volumi enormi erano dedicati al commentario sull'Apocalisse di Beato di Li‚bana, e il testo era pi— o meno sempre lo stesso, ma trovammo una fantastica variet… di variazioni nelle immagini e Guglielmo riconobbe la menzione di alcuni tra coloro che egli riteneva tra i massimi miniatori del regno delle Asturie, Magius, Facundus e altri. Facendo queste e altre osservazioni pervenimmo al torrione meridionale, nei cui pressi eravamo gi… passati la sera precedente. La stanza S di YSPANIA senza finestre immetteva in una stanza E e via via girando le cinque stanze del torrione arrivammo all'ultima, senza altri varchi, che recava una L in rosso. Rileggemmo al contrario e trovammo LEONES. "Leones, meridione, nella nostra mappa siamo in Africa, hic sunt leones. E questo spiega perch‚ vi abbiamo trovato tanti testi di autori infedeli." "E altri ve ne sono," dissi frugando negli armadi. "'Canone' di Avicenna, e questo bellissimo codice in calligrafia che non conosco..." "A giudicare dalle decorazioni dovrebbe essere un corano, ma purtroppo non conosco l'arabo." "Il corano, la bibbia degli infedeli, un libro perverso..." "Un libro che contiene una saggezza diversa dalla nostra. Ma comprendi perch‚ lo abbiano posto qui, dove stanno i leoni, i mostri. Ecco perch‚ vi abbiamo visto quel libro sulle bestie mostruose dove hai trovato anche l'unicorno. Questa zona detta LEONES contiene quelli che per i costruttori della biblioteca erano i libri della menzogna. Cosa c'Š laggi—?" "Sono in latino, ma dall'arabo. Ayyub al Ruhawi, un trattato sull'idrofobia canina. E questo Š un libro dei tesori. E questo il 'De aspectibus' di Alhazen..." "Vedi, hanno posto tra i mostri e le menzogne anche opere di scienza da cui i cristiani hanno tanto da imparare. Cos si pensava ai tempi in cui la biblioteca fu costituita..." "Ma perch‚ hanno posto tra le falsit… anche un libro con l'unicorno?" domandai. "Evidentemente i fondatori della biblioteca avevano strane idee. Avran ritenuto che questo libro che parla di bestie fantastiche e che vivono in paesi lontani facesse parte del repertorio di menzogne diffuso dagli infedeli..." "Ma l'unicorno Š una menzogna? E' un animale dolcissimo e altamente simbolico. Figura di Cristo e della castit…, esso pu• essere catturato solo ponendo una vergine nel bosco, in modo che l'animale sentendone l'odore castissimo vada ad adagiarle il capo in grembo, offrendosi preda ai lacciuoli dei cacciatori." "Cos si dice, Adso. Ma molti inclinano a ritenere che sia una invenzione favolistica dei pagani." "Che delusione," dissi. "Mi sarebbe piaciuto incontrarne uno attraversando un bosco. Altrimenti che piacere c'Š ad attraversare un bosco?" "Non Š detto che non esista. Forse Š diverso da come lo rappresentano questi libri. Un viaggiatore veneziano and• in terre molto lontane, assai vicine al fons paradisi di cui dicono le mappe, e vide unicorni. Ma li trov• rozzi e sgraziati, e bruttissimi e neri. Credo abbia visto delle bestie vere con un corno sulla fronte. Furono probabilmente le stesse che i maestri della sapienza antica, mai del tutto erronea, che ricevettero da Dio l'opportunit… di vedere cose che noi non abbiamo visto, ci tramandarono con una prima descrizione fedele. Poi questa descrizione, viaggiando da auctoritas ad auctoritas, si trasform• per successive composizioni della fantasia, e gli unicorni divennero animali leggiadri e bianchi e mansueti. Per cui se saprai che in un bosco vive un unicorno, non andarci con una vergine, perch‚ l'animale potrebbe essere pi— simile a quello del testimone veneziano che a quello di questo libro." "Ma come avvenne che i maestri della sapienza antica ebbero da Dio la rivelazione sulla vera natura dell'unicorno?" "Non la rivelazione, ma l'esperienza. Ebbero la ventura di nascere in terre in cui vivevano unicorni o in tempi in cui gli unicorni vivevano in queste stesse terre." "Ma allora come possiamo fidarci della sapienza antica, di cui voi ricercate sempre la traccia, se essa ci Š trasmessa da libri mendaci che la hanno interpretata con tanta licenza?" "I libri non sono fatti per crederci, ma per essere sottoposti a indagine. Di fronte a un libro non dobbiamo chiederci cosa dica ma cosa vuole dire, idea che i vecchi commentatori dei libri sacri ebbero chiarissima. L'unicorno cos come ne parlano questi libri cela una verit… morale, o allegorica, o anagogica, che rimane vera, come rimane vera l'idea che la castit… sia una nobile virt—. Ma quanto alla verit… letterale che sostiene le altre tre, rimane da vedere da quale dato di esperienza originaria Š nata la lettera. La lettera deve essere discussa, anche se il sovrasenso rimane buono. In un libro sta scritto che il diamante si taglia solo col sangue di capro. Il mio grande maestro Ruggiero Bacone disse che non era vero, semplicemente perch‚ lui ci aveva provato, e non c'era riuscito. Ma se il rapporto tra diamante e sangue caprino avesse avuto un senso superiore, questo rimarrebbe intatto." "Allora si possono dire verit… superiori mentendo quanto alla lettera," dissi. "E per• mi dispiace ancora che l'unicorno cos com'Š non esista, o non sia esistito, o non possa esistere un giorno. "Non ci Š lecito porre limiti all'onnipotenza divina, e se Dio volesse potrebbero esistere anche gli unicorni. Ma consolati, essi esistono in questi libri, i quali se non parlano dell'essere reale parlano dell'essere possibile." "Ma bisogna dunque leggere i libri senza far ricorso alla fede, che Š virt— teologale?" "Rimangono altre due virt— teologali. La speranza che il possibile sia. E la carit…, verso chi ha creduto in buona fede che il possibile fosse." "Ma cosa serve a voi l'unicorno se il vostro intelletto non vi crede?" "Serve come mi Š servita la traccia dei piedi di Venanzio sulla neve, trascinato al tino dei maiali. L'unicorno dei libri Š come una impronta. Se vi Š l'impronta deve esserci stato qualcosa di cui Š impronta." "Ma diverso dall'impronta, mi dite." "Certo. Non sempre un'impronta ha la stessa forma del corpo che l'ha impressa e non sempre nasce dalla pressione di un corpo. Talora riproduce l'impressione che un corpo ha lasciato nella nostra mente, Š impronta di una idea. L'idea Š segno delle cose, e l'immagine Š segno dell'idea, segno di un segno. Ma dall'immagine ricostruisco, se non il corpo, l'idea che altri ne aveva." "E questo vi basta?" "No, perch‚ la vera scienza non deve accontentarsi delle idee, che sono appunto segni, ma deve ritrovare le cose nella loro verit… singolare. E dunque mi piacerebbe risalire da questa impronta di una impronta all'unicorno individuo che sta all'inizio della catena. Cos come mi piacerebbe risalire dai segni vaghi lasciati dall'assassino di Venanzio (segni che potrebbero rimandare a molti) a un individuo unico, l'assassino stesso. Ma non sempre Š possibile in breve tempo, e senza la mediazione di altri segni." "Ma allora posso sempre e solo parlare di qualcosa che mi parla di qualcosa d'altro e via di seguito, ma il qualcosa finale, quello vero, non c'Š mai?" "Forse c'Š, Š l'unicorno individuo. E non preoccuparti, un giorno o l'altro lo incontrerai, per nero e brutto che sia." "Unicorni, leoni, autori arabi e mori in genere," dissi a quel punto, "senza dubbio questa Š l'Africa di cui parlavano i monaci." "Senza dubbio Š questa. E se Š questa dovremmo trovare i poeti africani a cui accennava Pacifico da Tivoli." E infatti, rifacendo il cammino a ritroso e tornando nella stanza L, trovai in un armadio una raccolta di libri di Floro, Frontone, Apuleio, Marziano Capella e Fulgenzio. "Quindi Š qui che Berengario diceva che avrebbe dovuto esserci la spiegazione di un certo segreto," dissi. "Quasi qui. Egli us• l'espressione 'finis Africae', ed Š a questa espressione che Malachia si adont• tanto. Il finis potrebbe essere quest'ultima stanza, oppure..." ebbe una esclamazione: "Per le sette chiese di Clonmacnois! Non hai notato nulla?" "Cosa?" "Torniamo indietro, alla stanza S da cui siamo partiti!" Tornammo alla prima stanza cieca dove il versetto diceva: "Super thronos viginti quatuor". Essa aveva quattro aperture. Una dava sulla stanza Y, con finestra sull'ottagono. L'altra dava sulla stanza P che continuava, lungo la facciata esterna, la sequenza YSPANIA. Quella verso il torrione immetteva nella stanza E che avevamo appena percorso. Poi c'era una parete piena e infine un'apertura che immetteva in una seconda stanza cieca con l'iniziale U. La stanza S era quella dello specchio, e fortuna che esso si trovava sulla parete immediatamente alla mia destra, altrimenti di nuovo sarei stato preso da paura. Guardando bene la mappa mi resi conto della singolarit… di quella stanza. Come tutte le altre stanze cieche degli altri tre torrioni avrebbe dovuto immettere alla stanza eptagonale centrale. Se non lo faceva, l'ingresso all'eptagono avrebbe dovuto aprirsi nella stanza cieca adiacente, la U. Invece questa, che immetteva per un'apertura a una stanza T con finestra sull'ottagono interno, e per l'altra si collegava alla stanza S, aveva le altre tre pareti piene e occupate da armadi. Guardandoci intorno rilevammo quello che ormai era evidente anche dalla mappa: per ragioni di logica oltre che di rigorosa simmetria, quel torrione doveva avere la sua stanza eptagonale, ma essa non c'era. "Non c'Š," dissi. "Non Š che non ci sia. Se non ci fosse, le altre stanze sarebbero pi— grandi, mentre sono pi— o meno del formato di quelle degli altri lati. C'Š, ma non ci si arriva." "E' murata?" "Probabilmente. Ed ecco il finis Africae, ecco il luogo intorno a cui si aggiravano quei curiosi che sono morti. E' murata, ma non Š detto che non vi sia un passaggio. Anzi, sicuramente c'Š, e Venanzio lo aveva trovato, o ne aveva avuto la descrizione da Adelmo, e questi da Berengario. Rileggiamo i suoi appunti." Trasse dal saio la carta di Venanzio e rilesse: "La mano sopra l'idolo opera sul primo e sul settimo dei quattro." Si guard• intorno: "Ma certo! L'idolum Š l'immagine dello specchio! Venanzio pensava in greco e in quella lingua, pi— ancora che nella nostra, 'eidolon' Š sia immagine che spettro, e lo specchio ci rinvia la nostra immagine deformata che noi stessi, l'altra notte, abbiamo scambiato con uno spettro! Ma cosa saranno allora i quattro 'supra speculum'? Qualcosa sopra la superficie riflettente? Ma allora dovremmo porci da un certo punto di vista in modo da poter scorgere qualcosa che si riflette nello specchio e che corrisponde alla descrizione data da Venanzio..." Ci muovemmo in tutte le direzioni, ma senza risultato. Al di l… delle nostre immagini, lo specchio rinviava confusi contorni del resto della sala, a mala pena illuminata dalla lampada. "Allora," meditava Guglielmo, "per 'supra speculum' potrebbe voler intendere al di l… dello specchio... Il che imporrebbe che prima andassimo al di l…, perch‚ certamente questo specchio Š una porta..." Lo specchio era alto pi— di un uomo normale, incassato nel muro da una robusta cornice di quercia. Lo toccammo in tutte le guise, cercammo di insinuare le nostre dita, le nostre unghie tra la cornice e il muro, ma lo specchio stava saldo come se del muro fosse parte, pietra nella pietra. "E se non Š al di l…, potrebbe essere 'super speculum'," mormorava Guglielmo, e intanto alzava il braccio e si levava in punta di piedi, e faceva scorrere la mano sul bordo superiore della cornice, senza trovar altro che polvere. "D'altra parte," rifletteva melanconicamente Guglielmo. "se pure l dietro ci fosse una stanza, il libro che cerchiamo e che altri cercarono, in quella stanza non c'Š pi—, perch‚ lo hanno portato via, prima Venanzio e poi, chiss… dove, Berengario." "Ma forse Berengario lo ha riportato qui." "No, quella sera noi eravamo in biblioteca, e tutto ci fa credere che egli sia morto non molto tempo dopo il furto, quella notte stessa nei balnea. Altrimenti lo avremmo rivisto il mattino successivo. Non importa... Per ora abbiamo appurato dove stia il finis Africae e abbiamo quasi tutti gli elementi per perfezionare meglio la mappa della biblioteca. Devi ammettere che molti dei misteri del labirinto si sono ormai chiariti. Tutti, direi, meno uno. Credo che trarr• pi— partito da una rilettura attenta del manoscritto di Venanzio che da altre ispezioni. Hai visto che il mistero del labirinto lo abbiamo scoperto meglio da fuori che da dentro. Questa sera, di fronte alle nostre immagini distorte, non verremo a capo del problema. E infine, il lume sta indebolendosi. Vieni, mettiamo a punto le altre indicazioni che ci servono per definire la mappa." Percorremmo altre sale, sempre registrando le nostre scoperte sulla mia mappa. Incontrammo stanze dedicate soltanto a scritti di matematica e astronomia, altre con opere in caratteri aramaici che nessuno di noi due conosceva, altre in caratteri pi— ignoti ancora, forse testi dell'India. Ci muovevamo entro due sequenze imbricate che dicevano IUDAEA e AEGYPTUS. Insomma, per non attediare il lettore con la cronaca della nostra decifrazione, quando pi— tardi mettemmo definitivamente a punto la mappa, ci convincemmo che la biblioteca era davvero costituita e distribuita secondo l'immagine dell'orbe terraqueo. A settentrione trovammo ANGLIA e GERMANI, che lungo la parete occidentale si legavano a GALLIA, per poi generare all'estremo occidente HIBERNIA e verso la parete meridionale ROMA (paradiso di classici latini!) e YSPANIA. Venivano poi a meridione i LEONES, l'AEGYPTUS che verso oriente diventavano IUDAEA e FONS ADAE. Tra oriente e settentrione, lungo la parete, ACAIA, una buona sineddoche, come si espresse Guglielmo, per indicare la Grecia, e infatti in quelle quattro stanze vi era gran dovizia di poeti e filosofi dell'antichit… pagana. Il modo di lettura era bizzarro, talora si procedeva in un'unica direzione, talora si andava a ritroso, talora in circolo, spesso come ho detto una lettera serviva a comporre due parole diverse (e in quei casi la stanza aveva un armadio dedicato a un argomento e uno a un altro). Ma non c'era evidentemente da cercare una regola aurea in quella disposizione. Si trattava di mero artifizio mnemonico per permettere al bibliotecario di ritrovare un'opera. Dire di un libro che si trovava in quarta Acaiae significava che era nella quarta stanza a contare da quella in cui appariva la A iniziale, e quanto al modo di individuarla, si supponeva che il bibliotecario sapesse a memoria il percorso, o retto o circolare, da fare. Per esempio ACAIA era distribuito su quattro stanze disposte a quadrato, il che vuol dire che la prima A era anche l'ultima, cosa che peraltro anche noi avevamo appreso in poco tempo. Cos come avevamo subito appreso il gioco degli sbarramenti. Per esempio, venendo da oriente, nessuna delle stanze di ACAIA immetteva nelle stanze seguenti: il labirinto a quel punto terminava e per raggiungere il torrione settentrionale occorreva passare dagli altri tre. Ma naturalmente i bibliotecari, entrando dal FONS, sapevano bene che per andare, poniamo, in ANGLIA, dovevano attraversare AEGYPTUS, YSPANIA, GALLIA e GERMANI. Con queste e altre belle scoperte termin• la nostra fruttuosa esplorazione alla biblioteca. Ma prima di dire che, soddisfatti, ci accingemmo a uscirne (per diventar partecipi di altri eventi di cui tra poco racconter•), devo fare una confessione al mio lettore. Ho detto che la nostra esplorazione fu condotta da un lato cercando la chiave del misterioso luogo e dall'altro intrattenendoci via via, nelle sale che individuavamo quanto a collocazione e argomento, a sfogliare libri di vario genere, come se esplorassimo un continente misterioso o una terra incognita. E di solito questa esplorazione avvenne di comune accordo, io e Guglielmo intrattenendoci sugli stessi libri, io indicandogli i pi— curiosi, lui spiegandomi molte cose che non riuscivo a capire. Ma a un certo punto, e proprio mentre ci aggiravamo per le sale del torrione meridionale, dette LEONES, accadde che il mio maestro si soffermasse in una stanza ricca di opere arabe con curiosi disegni di ottica; e poich‚ quella sera disponevamo non di uno ma di due lumi, io mi spostai per curiosit… nella stanza accanto, avvedendomi che la sagacia e la prudenza dei legislatori della biblioteca avevano radunato lungo una delle sue pareti libri che certo non potevano essere dati in lettura a chiunque, perch‚ in modi diversi trattavano di svariate malattie del corpo e dello spirito, quasi sempre a opera di sapienti infedeli. E mi cadde l'occhio su di un libro non grande, adorno di miniature molto difformi (per fortuna!) dal tema, fiori, viticci, animali a coppia, qualche erba medicinale: il titolo era "Speculum amoris", di fra Massimo da Bologna, e riportava citazioni di molte altre opere, tutte sulla malattia d'amore. Come il lettore capir… non ci voleva di pi— a risvegliare la mia curiosit… malata. Anzi, proprio quel titolo bast• a riaccendere la mia mente, che dal mattino si era sopita, eccitandola di nuovo con l'immagine della fanciulla. Poich‚ per tutto il giorno avevo ricacciato da me i pensieri mattinali, dicendomi che non erano da novizio sano ed equilibrato, e poich‚ d'altra parte gli eventi della giornata erano stati abbastanza ricchi e intensi da distrarmi, i miei appetiti si erano sopiti, s che ormai credevo di essermi liberato da ci• che altro non era stata che una inquietudine passeggera. Invece bast• la vista di quel libro a farmi dire "de te fabula narratur" e a scoprirmi pi— malato d'amore di quanto non credessi. Imparai dopo che, a leggere libri di medicina, ci si convince sempre di provare i dolori di cui essi parlano. Fu cos che proprio la lettura di quelle pagine, sbirciate in fretta per timore che Guglielmo entrasse nella stanza e mi chiedesse su che cosa mi stavo dottamente intrattenendo, mi convinse che io soffrivo proprio di quella malattia, i cui sintomi erano cos splendidamente descritti che, se da un lato mi preoccupavo nel trovarmi malato (e sulla scorta infallibile di tante auctoritates), dall'altro mi rallegravo nel veder dipinta con tanta vivacit… la mia situazione; convincendomi che, se pur ero malato, la mia malattia era per cos dire normale, dato che tanti altri ne avevano sofferto nello stesso modo, e gli autori citati sembravano aver preso proprio me a modello delle loro descrizioni. Mi commossi cos sulle pagine di Ibn Hazm, che definisce l'amore come una malattia ribelle, che ha la sua cura in se stessa, in cui chi Š malato non vuole guarirne e chi ne Š infermo non desidera riaversi (e Dio sa se non fosse vero!). Mi resi conto perch‚ al mattino fossi cos eccitato da tutto quel che vedevo, perch‚ pare che l'amore entri attraverso gli occhi come dice anche Basilio d'Ancira, e sintomo inconfondibile chi Š preso da tale male manifesta una eccessiva gaiezza, mentre desidera al contempo starsene in disparte e predilige la solitudine (come io avevo fatto quel mattino), mentre altri fenomeni che lo accompagnano sono l'inquietudine violenta e lo sbalordimento che toglie le parole... Mi spaventai leggendo che al sincero amante, cui sia sottratta la vista dell'oggetto amato, non pu• che sopravvenire uno stato di consunzione che spesso arriva sino a fargli prendere il letto, e talora il male sopraff… il cervello, si perde il senno e si vaneggia (evidentemente non ero ancor giunto in quello stato, perch‚ avevo lavorato assai bene nell'esplorare la biblioteca). Ma lessi con apprensione che se il male peggiora, pu• sopravvenirne la morte e mi chiesi se la gioia che la fanciulla mi dava a pensarla valesse questo sacrificio supremo del corpo, a parte ogni retta considerazione sulla salute dell'anima. Anche perch‚ trovai un'altra citazione di Basilio secondo il quale "qui animam corpori per vitia conturbationesque commiscent, utrinque quod habet utile ad vitam necessarium demoliuntur, animamque lucidam ac nitidam carnalium voluptatum limo perturbant, et corporis munditiam atque nitorem hac ratione miscentes, inutile hoc ad vitae officia ostendunt". Situazione estrema in cui proprio non volevo trovarmi. Appresi altres da una frase di santa Hildegarda che quell'umor melanconico che in giornata avevo provato, e che attribuivo a dolce sentimento di pena per l'assenza della fanciulla, pericolosamente assomiglia al sentimento che prova chi devia dallo stato armonico e perfetto che l'uomo prova in paradiso, e che questa melanconia "nigra et amara" Š prodotta dal soffio del serpente e dalla suggestione del diavolo. Idea condivisa anche da infedeli di pari saggezza, perch‚ mi caddero sotto gli occhi le linee attribuite a Abu BakrMuhammad Ibn Zakariyya arRazi, che in un "Liber continens" identifica la melanconia amorosa con la licantropia, che spinge chi ne Š colpito a comportarsi come un lupo. La sua descrizione mi serr• la gola: dapprima gli amanti appaiono mutati nel loro aspetto esteriore, la loro vista si indebolisce, gli occhi diventano cavi e senza lacrime, la lingua lentamente si essicca e su di essa appaiono delle pustole, tutto il corpo Š secco e soffrono continuamente la sete; a questo punto trascorrono la loro giornata sdraiati a faccia in gi—, sul viso e sulle tibie appaiono segni simili a morsi di cane, e infine di notte vagano per i cimiteri come lupi. Non ebbi infine pi— dubbi sulla gravit… del mio stato quando lessi citazioni dal grandissimo Avicenna, dove l'amore viene definito come un pensiero assiduo di natura melanconica, che nasce a causa del pensare e ripensare le fattezze, i gesti o i costumi di una persona di sesso opposto (come Avicenna aveva rappresentato con fedele vivacit… il caso mio!): esso non nasce come malattia ma malattia diviene quando non essendo soddisfatto diventa pensiero ossessivo (e perch‚ mai mi sentivo ossessionato io che pure, Dio mi perdoni, mi ero ben soddisfatto? o forse ci• che era avvenuto la notte precedente non era soddisfazione d'amore? ma come si soddisfa allora questo male?), e come conseguenza si ha un moto continuo delle palpebre, un respiro irregolare, ora si ride e ora si piange, e il polso batte (e invero il mio batteva, e il respiro si spezzava mentre leggevo quelle righe!). Avicenna consigliava un metodo infallibile gi… proposto da Galeno per scoprire di chi qualcuno sia innamorato: tenere il polso del dolente e pronunciare molti nomi di persone d'altro sesso, sino a che si avverta a quale nome il ritmo del polso si accelera: e io temevo che di colpo entrasse il mio maestro e mi afferrasse il braccio e spiasse nella pulsazione delle mie vene il mio segreto, del che molto mi sarei vergognato... AhimŠ, Avicenna suggeriva, come rimedio, di unire i due amanti in matrimonio, e il male sarebbe guarito. Proprio vero che era un infedele, se pure avveduto, perch‚ non teneva conto della condizione di un novizio benedettino, condannato dunque a non guarire mai o meglio consacratosi, per sua scelta, o per oculata scelta dei suoi parenti, a mai ammalarsi. Per fortuna Avicenna, sia pure non pensando all'ordine cluniacense, considerava il caso di amanti non ricongiungibili, e consigliava come cura radicale i bagni caldi (che Berengario volesse guarire del suo mal d'amore per lo scomparso Adelmo? ma si poteva soffrire mal d'amore per un essere del proprio sesso, o quella non era che bestiale lussuria? e forse non era bestiale la lussuria della mia notte passata? no certo, mi dicevo subito, era dolcissima e subito dopo: sbagli Adso, quella fu illusione del diavolo, bestialissima era, e se hai peccato a essere bestia pecchi ancora pi— ora a non volertene rendere conto!). Ma poi lessi anche che, sempre secondo Avicenna, vi erano pure altri mezzi: per esempio, ricorrere all'assistenza di donne vecchie ed esperte che passino il tempo a denigrare l'amata e pare che le donne vecchie siano pi— esperte degli uomini in questa bisogna. Forse questa era la soluzione, ma donne vecchie all'abbazia non ne potevo trovare (n‚ giovani, invero) e dunque avrei dovuto chiedere a qualche monaco di parlarmi male della ragazza, ma a chi? E poi, poteva un monaco conoscere bene le donne come le conosceva una donna vecchia e pettegola? L'ultima soluzione suggerita dal saraceno era addirittura invereconda perch‚ postulava che si facesse congiungere l'amante infelice con molte schiave, cosa assai inconveniente per un monaco. Infine, mi dicevo, come pu• guarire di mal d'amore un giovane monaco, non c'Š proprio salvezza per lui? Forse dovevo ricorrere a Severino e alle sue erbe? Infatti trovai un brano di Arnaldo da Villanova, autore che gi… avevo sentito citare con molta considerazione da Guglielmo, il quale faceva nascere il mal d'amore da una abbondanza di umori e di pneuma, quando cioŠ l'organismo umano si trova in eccesso di umidit… e calore, dato che il sangue (che produce il seme generativo) crescendo per eccesso provoca eccesso di seme, una "complexio venerea", e un desiderio intenso di unione tra uomo e donna. C'Š una virt— estimativa situata nella parte dorsale del ventricolo medio dell'encefalo (cos'Š, mi chiesi?) il cui scopo Š percepire le intentiones non sensibili che sono negli oggetti sensibili captati dai sensi, e quando il desiderio per l'oggetto percepito dai sensi si fa troppo forte ecco che la facolt… estimativa ne Š sconvolta, e si pasce solo del fantasma della persona amata; allora si verifica una infiammazione di tutta l'anima e il corpo, con la tristezza alternata alla gioia, perch‚ il calore (che nei momenti di disperazione scende nelle parti pi— profonde del corpo e raggela la cute) nei momenti di gioia sale alla superficie infiammando il volto. La cura suggerita da Arnaldo consisteva nel cercare di perdere la confidenza e la speranza di raggiungere l'oggetto amato, in modo che il pensiero se ne allontanasse. Ma allora sono guarito, o in via di guarigione, mi dissi, perch‚ ho poca o nessuna speranza di rivedere l'oggetto dei miei pensieri, e se lo vedessi di raggiungerlo, e se lo raggiungessi di possederlo di nuovo, e se lo ripossedessi di trattenerlo presso di me, sia a cagione del mio stato monacale che dei doveri che mi sono imposti dal rango della mia famiglia... Sono salvo, mi dissi, chiusi il fascicolo e mi ricomposi, proprio mentre Guglielmo entrava nella stanza. Ripresi con lui il viaggio attraverso il labirinto ormai svelato (come ho gi… raccontato) e per il momento scordai la mia ossessione. Come si vedr… l'avrei ritrovata entro breve tempo, ma in circostanze (ahimŠ!) ben diverse. Notte. Dove Salvatore si fa miseramente scoprire da Bernardo Gui, la ragazza amata da Adso viene presa come strega e tutti vanno a letto pi— infelici e preoccupati di prima. Stavamo infatti ridiscendendo nel refettorio quando udimmo dei clamori, e delle luci fievoli balenarono dalla parte della cucina. Guglielmo spense di colpo il lume. Seguendo i muri ci avvicinammo alla porta che dava sulla cucina, e sentimmo che il rumore proveniva dall'esterno, salvo che la porta era aperta. Poi le voci e le luci si allontanarono, e qualcuno chiuse con violenza la porta. Era un tumulto grande che preludeva a qualcosa di sgradevole. Velocemente ripassammo per l'ossario, riapparimmo nella chiesa, deserta, uscimmo dal portale meridionale, e scorgemmo un baluginare di fiaccole nel chiostro. Ci appressammo, e nella confusione pareva che fossimo accorsi anche noi insieme ai molti che gi… erano sul luogo, usciti vuoi dal dormitorio vuoi dalla casa dei pellegrini. Vedemmo che gli arcieri stavano tenendo saldamente Salvatore, bianco come il bianco dei suoi occhi. e una donna che piangeva. Provai una stretta al cuore: era lei, la ragazza dei miei pensieri. Come mi vide mi riconobbe e mi lanci• uno sguardo implorante e disperato. Ebbi l'impulso di lanciarmi a liberarla, ma Guglielmo mi trattenne sussurrandomi alcuni improperi per nulla affettuosi. I monaci e gli ospiti ora accorrevano da ogni parte. Arriv• l'Abate, arriv• Bernardo Gui, a cui il capitano degli arcieri fece un breve rapporto. Ecco cos'era accaduto. Per ordine dell'inquisitore essi pattugliavano nottetempo l'intera spianata, con particolare attenzione per il viale che andava dal portale d'ingresso alla chiesa, la zona degli orti, e la facciata dell'Edificio (perch‚? mi chiesi, e capii: evidentemente perch‚ Bernardo aveva raccolto dai famigli o dai cucinieri voci su alcuni traffici notturni, magari senza sapere chi esattamente ne fossero i responsabili, che avvenivano tra l'esterno della cinta e le cucine, e chiss… che lo stolido Salvatore, come aveva detto a me dei suoi propositi, non ne avesse gi… parlato in cucina o nelle stalle a qualche sciagurato che, intimorito dall'interrogatorio del pomeriggio, aveva gettato in pasto a Bernardo questa mormorazione). Nel girare circospetti e al buio tra la nebbia, gli arcieri avevano finalmente sorpreso Salvatore, in compagnia della donna, mentre armeggiava davanti alla porta della cucina. "Una donna in questo luogo santo! E con un monaco!" disse severamente Bernardo rivolgendosi all'Abate. "Signore magnificentissimo," prosegu , "se si trattasse solo della violazione del voto di castit…, la punizione di quest'uomo sarebbe cosa di vostra giurisdizione. Ma poich‚ non sappiamo ancora se i maneggi di questi due sciagurati abbiano qualcosa a che vedere con la salute di tutti gli ospiti, dobbiamo prima far luce su questo mistero. Ors—, dico a te, miserabile," e strappava dal petto di Salvatore l'evidente involto che quello credeva di celare, "cos'hai l dentro?" Io gi… lo sapevo: un coltello, un gatto nero che, aperto che fu l'involto, fugg miagolando infuriato, e due uova, ormai rotte e viscide, che a tutti parvero sangue, o bile gialla, o altra sostanza immonda. Salvatore stava per entrare in cucina, ammazzare il gatto e cavargli gli occhi, e chiss… con quali promesse aveva indotto la ragazza a seguirlo. Con quali promesse, lo seppi subito. Gli arcieri frugarono la ragazza, tra risate maliziose e mezze parole lascive, e le trovarono addosso un galletto morto, ancora da spennare. Sfortuna volle che nella notte, in cui tutti i gatti sono grigi, il gallo apparisse nero anch'esso come il gatto. Io pensai, invece, che non ci voleva di pi— per attrarla, la povera affamata che gi… la notte scorsa aveva abbandonato (e per amor mio!) il suo prezioso cuore di bue... "Ah ah!" esclam• Bernardo con tono di gran preoccupazione, "gatto e gallo nero... Ma io li conosco questi parafernali..." Scorse Guglielmo tra gli astanti: "Non li conoscete anche voi, frate Guglielmo? Non foste inquisitore a Kilkenny, tre anni fa, dove quella ragazza aveva commercio con un demone che le appariva sotto le specie di un gatto nero?" Mi parve che il mio maestro tacesse per vilt…. Gli afferrai la manica, lo scossi, gli sussurrai disperato: "Ma ditegli che era per mangiare..." Egli si liber• dalla mia presa e si rivolse educatamente a Bernardo: "Non credo voi abbiate bisogno delle mie antiche esperienze per arrivare alle vostre conclusioni," disse. "Oh no, ci sono testimonianze ben pi— autorevoli," sorrise Bernardo. "Stefano di Borbone racconta nel suo trattato sui sette doni dello spirito santo come san Domenico, dopo aver predicato a Fanjeaux contro gli eretici, annunci• a certe donne che esse avrebbero visto chi avevano servito sino ad allora. E di colpo balz• in mezzo a loro un gatto spaventoso dalle dimensioni di un grosso cane, con gli occhi grandi e infocati, la lingua sanguinolenta che arrivava sino all'ombelico, la coda corta e ritta in aria in modo che comunque l'animale si girasse mostrava la turpitudine del suo di dietro, fetido quanti altri mai, come si conviene a quell'ano che molti devoti di Satana, non ultimi i cavalieri templari, hanno sempre usato baciare nel corso delle loro riunioni. E dopo aver girato intorno alle donne per un'ora, il gatto balz• sulla corda della campana e vi si arrampic•, lasciando indietro i suoi resti puteolenti. E non Š il gatto l'animale amato dai catari, che secondo Alano delle Isole si chiamano cos proprio da 'catus', perch‚ di questa bestia baciano le terga ritenendole incarnazione di Lucifero? E non conferma questa disgustosa pratica anche Guglielmo d'Alvernia nel 'De legibus'? E non dice Alberto Magno che i gatti sono demoni in potenza? E non riporta il mio venerabile confratello Jacques Fournier che sul letto di morte dell'inquisitore Gaufrido da Carcassonne apparvero due gatti neri, che altro non erano che demoni che volevano dileggiare quelle spoglie?" Un mormorio di orrore percorse il gruppo dei monaci, molti dei quali si fecero il segno della santa croce. "Signor Abate, signor Abate," diceva frattanto Bernardo con aria virtuosa, "forse la magnificenza vostra non sa cosa sono usi fare i peccatori con questi strumenti! Ma lo so ben io, Dio non volesse! Ho visto donne scelleratissime, nelle ore pi— buie della notte, insieme con altre della loro risma, usare di gatti neri per ottenere prodigi che non poterono mai negare: cos da andare a cavalcioni di certi animali, e percorrere col favore notturno spazi immensi, trascinando i loro schiavi, trasformati in incubi vogliosissimi... E il diavolo stesso si mostra loro, o almeno loro lo credono fortemente, sotto forma di gallo, o di altro animale nerissimo, e con quello persino, non domandatemi come, congiacciono. E so di certo che con negromanzie del genere, non Š molto, proprio in Avignone, si prepararono filtri e unguenti per attentare alla vita dello stesso signor papa, avvelenandogli i cibi. Il papa pot‚ difendersene e individuare il tossico solo perch‚ era munito di prodigiosi gioielli in forma di lingua di serpente, fortificati da mirabili smeraldi e rubini che per virt— divina servivano a rivelare la presenza di veleno nei cibi! Undici gliene aveva regalate il re di Francia, di queste lingue preziosissime, grazie al cielo, e solo cos il nostro signor papa pot‚ scampare alla morte! E' vero che i nemici del pontefice fecero anche di pi—, e tutti sanno cosa si scopr dell'eretico Bernard D‚licieux arrestato dieci anni fa: gli furono trovati in casa libri di mag a nera annotati proprio alle pagine pi— scellerate, con tutte le istruzioni per costruire figure di cera onde recar danno ai suoi nemici. E ci credereste, in casa gli furono pure trovate figure che riproducevano, con arte certo ammirevole, l'immagine stessa del papa, con circoletti rossi sulle parti vitali del corpo: e tutti sanno che tali figure, tenute appese per una corda, le si pone davanti a uno specchio e poi si colpiscono i circoli vitali con degli spilli e... Oh, ma perch‚ mi attardo in queste miserie disgustose? Il papa stesso ne ha parlato e le ha descritte, condannandole, proprio l'anno scorso, nella sua costituzione 'Super illius specula'! E spero proprio che ne abbiate copia in questa vostra ricca biblioteca, per meditarvi come si deve..." "L'abbiamo, l'abbiamo," conferm• fervidamente l'Abate, turbatissimo. "Va bene," concluse Bernardo. "Ormai il fatto mi pare chiaro. Un monaco sedotto, una strega, e qualche rito che per fortuna non ha avuto luogo. A quali fini? E' quel che sapremo, e voglio sottrarre alcune ore al sonno per saperlo. La vostra magnificenza voglia mettermi a disposizione un luogo dove quest'uomo possa essere custodito..." "Abbiamo delle celle nel sottosuolo del laboratorio dei fabbri," disse l'Abate, "che per fortuna si usano assai poco e sono vuote da anni..." "Per fortuna o per sfortuna," osserv• Bernardo. E ordin• agli arcieri di farsi mostrare la strada e condurre in due celle diverse i due catturati; e di legare bene l'uomo a qualche anello infisso nel muro, in modo che egli potesse fra breve scendere a interrogarlo guardandolo bene in viso. Quanto alla ragazza, aggiunse, chi fosse era chiaro, e non valeva la pena di interrogarla quella notte. Altre prove l'avrebbero attesa prima di bruciarla come strega. E se strega era, non avrebbe facilmente parlato. Ma il monaco forse, si poteva ancora pentire (e fissava Salvatore tremante, come a fargli intendere che gli offriva ancora una possibilit…), raccontando la verit… e, aggiunse, denunciando i suoi complici. I due vennero trascinati via, l'uno silenzioso e disfatto, quasi febbricitante, l'altra che piangeva, e scalciava, e gridava come un animale al macello. Ma n‚ Bernardo, n‚ gli arcieri, n‚ io stesso, intendevamo cosa dicesse nella sua lingua di contadina. Per quanto parlasse, era come muta. Ci sono delle parole che danno potere, altre che rendono pi— derelitti ancora, e di questa sorta sono le parole volgari dei semplici, a cui il Signore non ha concesso di sapersi esprimere nella lingua universale della sapienza e della potenza. Ancora una volta fui tentato di seguirla, ancora una volta Guglielmo, scurissimo in volto, mi trattenne. "Stai fermo, sciocco, disse, "la ragazza Š perduta, Š carne bruciata." Mentre osservavo atterrito la scena, in un turbine di pensieri contraddittori, fissando la fanciulla, mi sentii toccare sulla spalla. Non so perch‚, ma prima ancora di voltarmi, riconobbi al tocco Ubertino. "Tu guardi la strega, vero?" mi chiese. E sapevo che non poteva sapere della mia vicenda, e quindi parlava cos solo perch‚ aveva colto, con la sua terribile penetrazione per le passioni umane, l'intensit… del mio sguardo. "No..." mi schermii, "non la guardo... cioŠ, forse la guardo, ma non Š una strega... non lo sappiamo, forse Š innocente..." "Tu la guardi perch‚ Š bella. E' bella, vero?" mi domand• con straordinario calore, stringendomi il braccio. "Se la guardi perch‚ Š bella, e ne sei turbato (ma so che sei turbato, perch‚ il peccato di cui la si sospetta te la rende ancora pi— affascinante), se la guardi e provi desiderio, perciostesso essa Š una strega. Sta in guardia, figlio mio... La bellezza del corpo si limita alla pelle. Se gli uomini vedessero quello che Š sotto la pelle, cos come accade con la lince di Beozia, rabbrividirebbero alla visione della donna. Tutta quella grazia consiste di mucosit… e di sangue, di umori e di bile. Se si pensa a ci• che si nasconde nelle narici, nella gola e nel ventre, non si trover… che lordume. E se ti ripugna toccare il muco o lo sterco con la punta del dito, come mai potremmo desiderare di abbracciare il sacco stesso che contiene lo sterco?" Mi colse un conato di vomito. Non volevo pi— ascoltare quelle parole. Mi venne in soccorso il mio maestro, che aveva udito. Si avvicin• bruscamente a Ubertino, gli afferr• il braccio e lo stacc• dal mio. "Basta cos , Ubertino," disse. "Quella ragazza presto sar… sotto tortura, quindi sul rogo. Diventer… esattamente come dici tu, muco, sangue, umori e bile. Ma saranno i nostri simili a cavare di sotto alla sua pelle ci• che il Signore ha voluto che fosse protetto e adornato da quella pelle. E dal punto di vista della materia prima, tu non sei migliore di lei. Lascia stare il ragazzo." Ubertino si turb•: "Forse ho peccato," mormor•. "Senz'altro ho peccato. Che altro pu• fare un peccatore?" Tutti ormai stavano rientrando, commentando l'accaduto. Guglielmo si intrattenne un poco con Michele e con gli altri minoriti, che gli chiedevano le sue impressioni. "Bernardo ha ora in mano un argomento, sia pure equivoco. Nell'abbazia si aggirano negromanti, che fan le stesse cose che furono fatte contro il papa ad Avignone. Non Š certo una prova, e in prima istanza non pu• essere usata per disturbare l'incontro di domani. Questa notte cercher… di strappare a quel disgraziato qualche altra indicazione, di cui, ne sono sicuro, non far… uso subito domani mattina. La terr… in riserbo, gli servir… pi— avanti, per disturbare l'andamento delle discussioni se mai prendessero una via che gli Š sgradita." "Potrebbe fargli dire qualcosa da usare contro di noi?" domand• Michele da Cesena. Guglielmo rimase dubbioso: "Speriamo di no," disse. Mi resi conto che, se Salvatore diceva a Bernardo quello che aveva detto a noi, sul passato suo e del cellario, e se accennava qualcosa al rapporto di entrambi con Ubertino, per fugace che fosse stato, si sarebbe creata una situazione assai imbarazzante. "In ogni caso attendiamo gli eventi," disse Guglielmo con serenit…. "D'altra parte Michele, tutto Š gi… stato deciso prima. Ma tu vuoi provare." "Lo voglio," disse Michele, "e il Signore mi aiuter…. Che san Francesco interceda per tutti noi. "Amen," risposero tutti. "Ma non Š detto," fu l'irriverente commento di Guglielmo. San Francesco potrebbe essere da qualche parte in attesa del giudizio, senza vedere il Signore faccia a faccia." "Maledetto sia l'eretico Giovanni!" sentii brontolare messer Girolamo mentre ciascuno tornava a dormire. "Se adesso ci toglie anche l'assistenza dei santi, dove finiremo noi, poveri peccatori?"